Donna's Coming Home
by TonksieFea
Summary: Another 'fix it' and story. It's for NaNoWriMo: 50000 and should be done in the month. It's a muti-song fic with plot. Each chapter has a corresponding song but flows with a plot. Heavily:DcotorDonna DoctorRiver if you squint really hard and get creativ!
1. Chapter 1: Thinking of you

**Chapter 1: Thinking of you **

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of ~perfection~._

Donna Noble started up at the clear Irish night sky on the night of her first anniversary of her marriage to Shaun Temple. She felt bad, she really did. She felt so bad about so many things, wanting, needing to apologize to Shaun for things neither of them even knew about. It killed her that she couldn't take his name; she just couldn't like a part of her was afraid if she did she would not be recognizable to someone important to her. When she looked in though the window and saw him sleeping there alone in their rented bed in the motel she felt bad. Still she just couldn't shake the longing that she had whenever she looked up at the stars. Each time she glanced up her heart shattered into a million pieces, and the worst part was that she could never remember why. She felt like the most important thing in her entire life, was locked in the untouchable sky. Then there was the part of her that said not only were the stars touchable, but she had in fact, touched them before. It was the strangest thing when her dreams turned to far off places and pulled her into another life of the truest love. A great, epic friendship. The worst part was, it was with a toothpick.

Well it wasn't really a toothpick, it was a man. He had strange spiky hair, big brown eyes, and a bright smile. Still there was a true and complete sadness in him that left him empty. Something in her heart told her that he needed her. _'…to stop you'_. The words echoed in her mind. They were in her own voice as she saw the face of the toothpick man run across her eyes in the night sky. She never told anyone about the paper-thin man that invaded her dreams every night, and not all of those dreams were quite appropriate for telling. Granted she only ever got flashes of him in her dreams, but she could sometimes tell what they were doing together. Her dreams were all cut up and only flashes of what almost felt like memories with how real they were. She knew that was crazy, but she couldn't shake the feelings no matter how hard she tried.

The hardest part was when she looked back at Shaun. He was amazing, he really was. He was perfect, and handsome, and sweet, but he just wasn't the handsome man in her dreams. She had been so in love with him when they had met, but not long after their wedding she had started getting the flashes of the man. It had started as just as flash of loving, old, and alive brown eyes. Then it had moved to flashes of spiky almost perfectly messy brown hair. It was funny now that she had the full slashes of his body and some action. He looked familiar like a true love of a past life or something. She'd been thinking that for almost two months now, and that was when the comparisons had started. They were small enough at first, the dream man being MUCH paler and slightly less hairy. Then they had become deeper like the way they acted and the way they saw her. Shaun was so formal and well behaved; while in her dreams the man she saw was adventurous and thrilling. Shaun always saw her as beautiful and sweet and he put up with her demanding personality, the dream guy had this look when he was talking to her. He insisted that she was an amazing person. He looked at her like she was the most important person on earth, even more than that, in the universe. He looked at her with an unyielding love that was so experienced, like it had seen the centuries and still found her the best. It was only in her head though.

"Donna darling, where are you?" Shaun said in a groggy voice from the bed. She looked back from the sky still wishing she hadn't had to.

"Sorry love, I just wanted to see the sky." She said climbing back in the window and closing the window shedding her robe to reveal her deep plumb silk nightgown which hit her mid calf. Then she slipped next to him in the covers not quite curling into him, but letting him put his arm around her. She had fallen into a cycle with him. Something her mother was oblivious to but her grandfather constantly pestered her about. He kept insisting she was better than settling and acted like she was some kind of hero. Like he was waiting for someone to come in and steal her away. It made her smirk to hope he was waiting for her paper man too.

"You and your stars." He said exasperatedly shaking his head at her and smiling at her. "You never used to be like this." He said. That annoyed her, he was always doing that. He acted like he'd known her forever, it used to be endearing, but now it drove her nuts. Yes he was right, she never remembered loving the stars so much, but it was as though he looked down at her longing for more.

"It's new." She said wishing that she had married and explorer and not a business man who thought so logically. He was just too stable and stationary. Her entire being longed to run away from something, fight something, feel adrenaline run though her as she risked her life to save others. All of those instincts were new. Now whenever someone called for help she ran towards it ready to fight no matter who it was.

"There's a lot of things that are new, aren't there?" He asked in a way he thought was a joke. "Who's rubbing off on you?" He asked teasingly.

"I guess its Granddad." She said holding back her anger, which was very, very hard for her. "I like the new pieces." She challenged finally giving in to her anger just a little.

"I do too." He said uneasily realizing the thin ice he was treading on.

"Sorry I'm just, stressed." She lied hoping he would make an assumption of what because she didn't want to think up a lie at that point. In truth a good portion of it was coming from the guilt she felt at Shaun holding her. She felt sick, like she was betraying her toothpick man. That didn't help either as she knew this man wasn't real and she felt he was betraying him.

Shaun nodded running her arm in a way that would have been consoling, had it not increased her feel of guilt at the intimacy between them. "Anyone would with that new project at work. You don't have to worry though, you're too valuable of an assistant to give up." he said giving her the excuse she hadn't wanted to think up on her own. Suddenly she was grateful to him. Still his words sounded like he didn't quite believe himself, like he was worried too.

"Yeah I guess, she said sighing, Maybe we should just sleep." She said turning on her side away from him. He pushed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach making her lift her side for him to get the arm under her.

"All right, Darling, sweet dreams!" He said kissing the back of her head as she closed her eyes. She knew her dreams would be sweet; they would have the man in them. At the thought of the man her mind wondered to all she knew of him. There wasn't much, but he was there. She felt the guilt ebb which almost made her guilty for felling better when she imagined Shaun was him instead. She relaxed as she pretended the warm arm under her was the arm of the man in her dreams and he was holding her, breathing on her neck. Soon after, with thoughts of the man in her head she fell asleep.

Before she knew it she was dreaming. "I'm nothing special." She said in a strange place she'd never seen before looking in his eyes softly. His took her hand with strength unexpected for his thin size and looked in her eyes resiliently.

"Yes you are you're brilliant!" He insisted with a conviction that instantly made her believe it to. She squeezed his hand again before the vision changed again. It was the longest dream she'd had to date. They were always getting longer, stronger. She could smell and feel everything like it was happening at that moment. It was amazing to be so absorbed in the other world. The seed was planted, it had for a while, now she jest needed to be reminded of paradise. The word "Doctor" echoed through her mind in both their voices, and just at that she woke up. The instant she did she couldn't remember anything. It was like, when she was sleeping, a big door was open when she was asleep and she could see into the recesses it had in it, and drown herself in them then, but once she woke up all she had was impressions. The love she felt for the man there, the happiness, the energy, the adventure, and a flash here or there. This time she felt the confidence and remembered there had been a scene of him telling her he cared and what he thought of her. The exact contents were buried too deep though. One would expect her to be the type who would try hard, but whenever she did she felt like she was going to burst into flames.

She woke up to Shaun kissing her neck awake and she groaned rolling onto her back trying not to be angry at him for pulling her from her dreams and the man in them. "Morning, Darling." He murmered planting another kiss that seemed to be attempting to seduce her into a mourning round of amorous activity, and doing a rather poor job of it. She smiled at him and put her hand to her head massaging her temple.

"Oh Shaun, I have a head ache." She said sounding very convincing in her excuse to avoid it for now. In truth it was more that the idea of sex with Shaun during the light hours was not one she could manage. Night was fine, it worked well, but she just couldn't fall for his seduction during the waking hours anymore. He just didn't feel right, and in truth he never had.

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked sounding panicked. A panic, she was sure, stemmed from his having to go to work the next morning and not from actual worry for her, but she didn't show that thought.

"I think I'm ok, just a headache." She assured him as he dropped with relief. Her mind again raced to the assumption that it was all for his own self he was worried. When had she gotten so judgmental of him? She used to accept that he was selfish at times, because that was only human. In truth she was selfish too, though it had started to become less and less recently, another drastic change in her personality that happened in correlation to the dreams.

"Good, we can't have you sick." He said smiling at her and sighing at his foiled attempts. He pushed himself up into a sitting position saying "Well we need to get ready to head out, check out is at 10 and its 7:30 now." He said checking his watch. _Great two and a half hours early! _She thought knowing she could have had at least another thirty minutes with her spaceman before getting up but he had woken her. She sighed and pulled herself up from the bed walking into the adjoining bathroom with a new pile of cloths. He always asked her about why she didn't just change in the room with him, but she just didn't feel right. His eyes on her made her self-conscious and it just felt wrong, so she didn't. Thankfully he didn't ask this morning.

"Shall we stop in town for lunch on the way back?" he asked her from the room as she slipped off her nightgown and into her new cloths.

"No I packed sandwiches." She yelled from the bathroom brushing her ginger locks and pulling it into a pony tail. Then she started in on makeup: powder base, blush, lipstick, and a light eye shadow. He always disliked it when she didn't wear makeup, he said she looked so much prettier with it.

"I hate sandwiches." He whined as he started into the bathroom, prepping his toothbrush and starting to brush. Donna prepped hers at the same time and tapped it on the sink to see him rolling his eyes. "And must you do that?" He asked pulling the brush out of his mouth and making sure his mouth was clean and had little foam in it when he talked.

She started brushing her teeth and looked up at him puzzled saying "Too bad, it's what we have. And must I do what?" with the brush still in her mouth before starting again.

"Tapping your brush on the sink, and talking with it in your mouth." He nagged before sticking the brushing in his mouth again and finishing. She rolled her eyes and just ignored him finished brushing her teeth before reapplying lipstick and walking out.

Once he was done, about a minute later he walked out. "Don't roll your eyes at me Donna Temple!" he said angrily.

"It's Noble, Donna Noble." She reminded spitefully. "I didn't take your name remember? You don't own me, I can do as I please!" she threw back angrily.

"I wish I'd known it'd be like this when I met you! I would never have married you then!" He shouted as she threw her things into the bag. "I mean can't you even fold your own cloths?" He chastised her like an upset parent to a child.

"Well obviously not!" She said throwing the last of her things in the bag and latching it before walking out of the room. She paused at the door and looked back at him with a glare. "It's not too late to get out." She said simply and in a low tone. She wasn't yelling, she was warning. He had gone too far and she was already half way out the door if she was honest.

"And where exactly are you going?" He asked still yelling but she could hear the fear in his voice.

"To put my things in the car." She said simply and calmly in a patronizing voice. He had no response, he just growled and let her walk calmly off.

On the way back in she felt her heart shatter as she looked over to where breakfast was being served and saw Shaun with a plate full of bangers and eggs talking to a tall, thin woman with beautiful dark skin. There was no mistaking his attraction to her, or his flirtation. Instead she just walked to the counter picking up a banana and some oatmeal walking right past as though she didn't know him. As though she wasn't his wife whom he was telling she was inadequate and not pretty enough. Her heart tore as she picked a table and tucked in. That proved it, it was going to be a long ride home. He walked over and sat across from her.

She looked up at him impassively trying to look as though she felt nothing. "What?" He asked simply and spitefully. She knew that had been his revenge on her for telling him he was free to get out. It burned her, bubbling in her. "Nothing." She said as though she didn't care and taking another bite of banana. He hated bananas, it was glorious. All she could do was think of her space man as they ate in silence. His kind face in her mind speaking his uplifting, if not jumbled, words. He invaded her mind and her heart, he spoke with a promise that he would be with her forever. She was too old for imaginary friends, but she just couldn't give this one up. She could even remember his voice now which almost made her wonder if he wasn't real. As she thought he calmed her, he healed her anger and pain with remembered looks of adoration. While she was healing, Shaun just milled and marinated in his anger until it was time to get into the car and start on a silent, long journey back to Chesswick.

_No one mistakes because in your eyes I'd like to stay._


	2. Chapter 2: What Sound

A/N: Like the Description said this is a NaNoWriMo Fic. The challenge: 50,000 words in 30 days... And guess what? I'm already 4 days behind! Lol So yeah this is going to have more like upper 2000 to 3000 words a day depending on how I do with my muses. If I skip a day: No worries I'll have another post soon TRUST me!

So _Disclaimer: Like you need this but: No I do not own this! If I did Rose would be very different and Shaun would not exist as you can see!_

_Clairification: Yes it said this could turn 'M'! In fact! I have plans to write 2 M rated chapters. IF I POST THEM REST ASSURED THEY WILL BE SO OBVIOUSLY MARKED YOU COULD NOT POSSIBLY MISS IT! If you so manage to miss it I would wounder how you read it as you would have to be BLIND or ILLITERATE! Trust me it will be obvious._

_R&R is love and will earn you one free ride in the TARDIS With any character you want from the show (including Torchwood and Sara Jane Adventures): Except Rose... She's about as fond of me as I am of her LOL ^_^ So yeah Enjoy!_

* * *

**Cahpter2: What Sound**

_The sound of two hearts Beating side by side The sound of one love That neither one can hide_

That day Donna walked from the car telling Shaun she needed time and took two suitcases and walked out. She got into her car and drove. He was still yelling for her to forgive him and work it out. He was still angry, but she didn't feel it she didn't feel anything at the words he tossed carelessly at her. "I love you Donna!" and "Darling, We can fix this!" words that had lost meaning ages ago. She didn't feel the pain of their lack of affect, only hope for something better. "I'll be back eventually." She shouted at him from her car and started it before driving off. She drove around for a while as the pain started to set into her heart. She turned on the radio to the strangest drum beat. _Bum-bum bum-bum, Bum-bum bum-bum. _It sounded like two hearts beating the song lyrics weren't that great, just another I hate the world song. Once the song was over though, the beat of it stayed with her. It was like those two hearts would not leave her alone. It hadn't been too long of a drive, so it was still only about late afternoon. She had long decided a place though, so she drove to the house she grew up in.

She walked in the door with a suitcase to the glaring face of her mother. "He's worried you know. He loves you. You are going home." He mother insisted. She loved Shaun; he was the son she'd always wanted. Donna however, was just her daughter, and she made it clear she wasn't a great one either. In fact she didn't wonder if her only redeeming quality in her mother's eyes wasn't Shaun and their marriage.

"Too bad for him, his fault." Donna said calmly. "Where's granddad?" she asked as quickly as possible. Her grandfather loved her; he would do anything for her. He was her saving grace. She was desperate to talk to him, as him to tell her stories, to look at the stars with him.

"You don't get to know; you're going home and working this out!" Her mother insisted pointing out the door angrily. Then up the stairs appeared the face of her grandfather making Donna feel safe and happier.

"Granddad!" She said running up the stairs ignoring her mother and throwing her arms around Wilf.

"Sylvia my granddaughter can come here whenever she chooses!" He insisted to his daughter her just shook her head and left the two birds of a feather to their talking and left to go call Shaun and say she had gotten here and was with Wilf and their stars. "Now what brings my Donna here?" He asked hugging her back and smiling at her.

"Nothing really Granddad. I just wanted to talk." She said pulling back with a smile. He looked at her disbelievingly and studied a glance at her bags. "Aaaaand, maybe stay a while?" She asked smiling innocently up at him.

He looked at her with a grandfather's love showing obviously in his eyes. "Is he being a prick then?" Wilf asked making Donna look at him in Mock astonishment.

"Granddad! That's my husband you're talking about." She said holding back a smile, only he knew how horrible he could be to her, and the best part was, she never even had to tell him.

"Well, I'm sorry Donna but you married a man who can be a right monster at times!" He said to her going along but he was serious at that.

"He was so good at first." She said sighing finally letting out a smile at the unconditional acceptance and almost admiration her grandfather gave her. He really was fantastic.

"I know, I told you he wasn't good enough for you." Wilf reminded her for the billionth time since the weeding last year, and even the engagement half a year before that.

"I'm starting to wonder what man would be good enough for me in your eyes." She said honestly smiling at him and adjusting her suitcase.

"None from this planet." He said cryptically causing her to shake her head at him. "We should take you to your room." He said offering to take a suitcase.

"I'm ok they're pretty light," She said as he started to lead her to her room. "So how have you been?" She asked as they entered the room.

"I've been well, your mother is still nagging me to get healthier, but that's who she is." He said as she dropped the suitcases on the bed in the room. "I hate those health foods she gives me!" He insisted and she had a feeling she'd heard all this before.

"Still sneaking pork pies then?" She teased him sitting on her old bed looking at the purple coated room she loved so well.

"Always." He smiled at her. Her hands started drumming on the bed in two beats of two, like a double heart beat, a Time Lord heart beat. Instantly Wilf's mind when to the doctor and fear pulsed through him. Fear for his granddaughter, but there was something else, a rush of joy and pride. "What is that?" He asked trying to sound calm and curious.

"What?" She asked and he motioned her fingers tapping she jumped and stopped pulling them onto her lap. She looked at him confused at why he would be so curious and said "It was just a song on the radio, catchy beat." She said laughing. It felt like more than that, it started simply enough but it sounded so alluring and familiar. It was calming; it was like the mere picture of the man.

"Oh." He said simply looking outside. "You wanna get ready for a night of star gazing? "He asked deciding it would be better to change the subject and worry about her learning too much when she was worried about getting everything ready.

"All right, but I'm not getting the tea, you have to handle mom!" She said teasing. "I'll get the blankets and sweaters; you get the snacks and tea." She ordered lovingly and he nodded. His ascent and left to go downstairs still with his mind on the beat Donna had been created. Once out the door her mind turned the beat from a drum into a heartbeat, two heart beats really. Like two hearts beating at the same time in the same person. She gathered up the sweaters and looked all over the room to make sure she had everything to keep the two of the warm. She went from room picking up blankets and hats and gloves and anything else she thought they might need. She took out some paper and things to do while he was searching for something to see as well. She never really used the entertainment anymore, the stars were enough for her, but she thought she should bring it just in case.

She heard the door ring from her room and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mom!" He yelled sarcastically down the stairs as her granddad ran up to Donna's room to warn her. He had a thermos with tea and some grabbed biscuits but that's all he had managed before Shaun came. He had fought with Sylvia to tell her not to let Shaun to come and ruin it. He told her Donna just needed some time to think and cool down. He was just about to tell her about the rhythm when the bell rang and Sylvia ran to get it. "So she invited him over didn't she?" Donna asked annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sorry! I tried to tell her not to, but you know your mother." He said exasperated wishing his daughter understood things they way he did. Wishing she understood her daughter at all. "He's on his way up." He said hating every word.

"Oh Granddad I don't want to talk to him." She pleaded and he nodded coming up with a plan.

"I'll do my best." He promised walking to the other side of the door just in time for Sylvia and Shaun to walk down the hall right at him. He stood his ground outside her door and looked them both in the eyes. "Sorry Shaun, she's busy." He said to the two strongly with a face that still offered anyone that wanted it the fight of their life.

"Dad, Donna and Shaun need to talk and work this out, Shaun is here to try and fix the situation." Sylvia patronizingly said. Each time she said Shaun she sounded so worshiping that on the other side of the door Donna was gagging and rolling her eyes. It was disgustingly sweet.

"Please Mr. Mott." He pleaded. "I love your granddaughter. I need to work this out, I'm sick without her." He said over dramatically. Listening on the other side of the door Donna's was annoyed at his performance and wishing he would just leave.

"And as I said she is busy. Maybe tomorrow Shaun." Wilf said calmly looking at his daughter betrayed and exasperated. Sylvia looked down ashamed for a moment, but she really did want Shaun and Donna to talk, he really was good for her in Sylvia's view.

"I need to talk to her now! I know you never liked me but I don't think undermining my relationship with her is a good idea." Shaun warned making Donna want to jump oput and deck him right then and there.

Before she could Wilf said in a calm cool voice "Well she does not agree. Now I suggest you get out of my house. She won't see you tonight and there's nothing you can do about it." This made Donna proud. '_Go Granddad!"_ Donna thoughts on the other side of the door.

"Come on Shaun, We'll wait downstairs." Her mother said in a tone that told Donna she was looking at Wilf with a disappointed face. She had obviously hoped they would convince him to join them in their drive for conversation. Donna was sick of her Mother meddling in her life and marriage. She knew her mother loved Shaun more than she did Donna but that didn't help his case with Donna.

"Go right ahead." Wilf said waving his hand to the stairs.

"If my daughter grows up, tell her she can find her future downstairs!" Sylvia projected to be sure it was through the door to Donna. All that did was make Donna angrier, she was being adult, she could prove it, she was keeping herself in check. If that wasn't' adult what was?

"Actually her future is in the stars." He responded confusing Donna but causing Sylvia to go angry.

"He's Gone Dad! He's not coming back for her! He's abandoned her. Even mentioning it with her so close is putting her in danger! How dare you?" She whispered at him, Donna couldn't hear it and got worried at the silence but was still waiting for the sign they had gone.

"Go." He said simply pointing away again.

"Fine." She said and they both moved down the hall. Once they hit the end and started to go down stairs Wilf sighed and walked through the door.

"They're gone, well their downstairs." He said smiling. "We can go out now." He said. "I'll go get you some chocolate cakes, meet me out on the hill." He plotted and she smiled at him.

"All right granddad, meet you there. I really want to tell you something out there though." she said making him scrunch up his brow confused but just walked out. She let him go before slipping out of her room and walked down the stairs and avoided the room her mother and husband were in and slipped with the bags of blankets and such out the back door and walked up the hill. She spent a while laying out the blankets and collection of clothing items that they would pull on as the sun set.

Soon Wilf walked up the hill and looked at the sunset smiling and sitting down with the thermos, biscuits, and cakes. "I think your mother and your…. Shaun, are going to be out there a while." He said down at her smiling and going to settle into his chair behind his telescope. "Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked curiously.

"I.. I know this sounds strange but I've been having these crazy dreams lately." She said honestly looking at him blushing knowing he wouldn't judge her. All she saw when she looked up was that he was open to hearing it and interested. So she continued "There's a man, a tall skinny man with brown messy hair and old eyes. He'd so thin, I mean he is a tooth pick! If you hug him you could get a paper cut!" she insisted animatedly getting lost in the face behind her eyes. She didn't notice Wilf's recognition or fear as it flashed on his face. She was starting to remember. " And we travel and he, he looks at me like… like I'm something special. I think that might be what's between Shaun and I." She said honestly looking down.

Wilf looked worried and hated himself for what he had to say. He needed to talk to one of their friends, see if someone could talk to the Doctor, and tell him what was happening. "They're just Dreams Donna. I'm not saying you should go back to Shaun, but I think you should let them go." He said his heart breaking at his words. He wanted her to chase them, to remember him. She really was better with him, but this couldn't happen. This would kill her, literally.

"They're so much more than that granddad! They're real, like… like memories or something. They … I don't know, but sometimes it's like… Like I can feel his heart beats." She said honeslty.

"Did you say heart beats?" He asked worried and not sure if it was even safe to probe that area.

"Oh! I think I did! That was silly, I mean who has more than one heart beat?" she said sure at the beginning but faltering at the end. She was thinking and Wilf needed to stop it before too much happened.

"Look up there." He said changing the subject. "There's Venus, it's so close." He said letting her see in the telescope.

"That's amazing!" She said looking into it and looking up. "She's beautiful! The only woman to ever make it into the sky." She said remembering and worrying Wilf.

They sat out there for hours in silence looking at the stars. By the time they were done she was curled up leaning her head on the shoulder of the chair as Wilf looked up at the stars in the Telescope. "Well, I think that's enough for one night! Think they gave up yet?" He asked looking down at her with a cup that had long since been empty of the warm tea that had been the first to go.

"It's mum, not a chance." She said sighing and getting up. "Knowing her I'll get up there and he'll be sleeping in my old bed." She said unhappily. Wilf nodded agreeing and started to help her pick up the few blankets left on the ground, the cloths were piled on top of them. She stood up and they both started down the hill. They got in and she instantly headed to her room while Wilf went to talk to Sylvia.

Sylvia got up as Wilf walked in ready to yell at him for not making Donna talk to Shaun but Wilf interrupted her. "No time to argue, she's started to remember!" He said frantically as soon as Donna was too far away to tell.

"You said too much! I told you so!" She said frightened and on the verge of tears. "How could you! You know the danger!" She whispered urgently.

"It wasn't me Sylvia! She's been having dreams." He explained.

"How could she, they were supposed to be blocked it off! She was supposed to have a normal life! This was done Dad! Did he lie?" She said ranting and pacing. Just as Wilf was supposed to answer They heard a thud and rushed upstairs.

She looked in and saw him not in there. She was ecstatic until she noticed he was in the room with the open door right across, the guest bedroom. "Thanks mum." She muttered closing her door and turning on the light. She started to get ready for bed and looked at the open the drapes. She felt the thoughts of her dreams and the man take over her mind and it started to hurt. She leaned on the desk and held her head. Her hands started to tap the rhythm from the song in the car and they ruined into heartbeats. Two in one body, one chest. Her heart matched the rhythm quickly. After a few seconds she fainted on the floor with a thump.

They burst through the door and so did Shaun. "What's going on? What's happening?" Shaun asked walking in and seeing Donna on the floor. He knelt by her but Wilf came in and pushed him out of the way. He pressed his hand to her forehead feeling her warm, but not warm enough that she was warm and he pressed two fingers to her neck looking for a pulse.

"Call Martha!" He said urgently looking back to Sylvia who was crying and panicking.

"Who?"Shaun short back but Sylvia didn't listen for once she just ran from the room and dialed the phone number she had for Martha, the only person who could help.

After two rings a groggy voice answered and Sylvia only had to said four words through the sobs "She's… starting...to…. Remember!" Sylvia said between the tears to Martha.

"Sylvia? I'll be right there!" She said hanging up and rushing out to the Noble house.

_But now there's new life Coursing through my veins Because there's someone Who'll make it beat again The sound that makes the world go round_

* * *

Thank yous: So this is for the people who read the fic so fast and reviewed so quickly! You two Rock!

SPACER8000: Thank you for being the first review I owe you!

woolSmynx: I'm glad you liked it and I'm very excited too! BTW: You offically have the spot of my favorite review EVER now! Thank you so much

**PS: CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHAHHA!**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Save a Life

_A/N: Ok so I'm never writing a disclaimer again that last Chapter was the last time so live! Honestly I doubt very much I would be here if I owned anything unless I was the writer and that meant some really understated pairing I would want to write a fic for! And isn't it!_

_Implimenting the counter!_

_ This Chapter count brings the NANOWRIMO count to:_

_9,805/50,000_

**_ONLY: 40,195 to go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: How to Save a Life**

_As he goes left and you stay right_ _Between the lines of fear and blame_ _And you begin to wonder why you came!_

The Doctor paced the TARDIS thinking again, almost wishing he had regenerated. Then he might have gotten some new way to cope, some way to forget, or at least. He was alone again, in this silence, lost in thought all the time, finding a friend here and there, but letting them live their lives. Real lives, not a life where they saw the wonders with a grumpy, lost, and broken old man. That was not a life, it was a curse and he couldn't make anyone live through that! How long had it been since his last companion? Six months? Maybe seven. He'd tried, lord had he tried, they were all so nice, good people, curious people. They had good hearts and were clever, but they all worshiped him, they never gave him any more hell than just walking off, they did walk off! They all, they just weren't Donna. Sure they were creative and human and great, just like all the rest, but they weren't her. He was trapped, he could never see her again, and he could never move on.

Just as he was about to plot the next planet to save in hopes he could do some good, even in this state, he heard it, the phone Martha gave him, it rang. His head shot up in fear as he sprang to the phone answering it. "Hello? He asked into the phone not even looking at caller ID.

"Doctor," Martha's voice was on the other end and sounded scared. "Doctor, She…Donna… she… she's remembered." The voice said sounding on the edge of tears. She was in the middle of the old/new torchwood center looking down at the medical area where Donna was lying on the table. She was unconscious with machines hooking up to her checking her vitals. There was a faint heart beat, barely there, and more brain activity than could be measured. The woman taking care of her was a strawberry blonde named Michelle. They had teleported her to Cardiff's rebuilt base, which had been rebuilt after the fall of Torchwood. While Gwen had given up, Jack never could. He'd gone out and searched for another team. Two girls three boys, just like last time. No one had replaced Ianot for him, but he had said that this time it wasn't enough, just 5 of them. So he'd invited Martha and Mickey back. They were family after all. She had accepted to help watch Donna, after all she'd been Martha's best mate for a while, since she was the only one who understood Martha's life with the Doctor.

The Doctor's heart broke

as he thought of her sitting there sleeping. "It's all right; I put in a safety Mechanism." He said sadly into the phone sighing. "Just let her sleep and it'll repair the damage done." He said

Martha didn't sound convinced "Yeah but Doctor, She'd no cooling down!" She said looking at the temperature it was monitoring as the machines beeped. "105 and raising." She said making the Doctor rush off around the controls getting ready to head out.

"That's impossible! I stopped that!" He said running around. "Date Martha! I need a Date!" he said frantically as he pulled and pushed and hit and twirled.

"Oh ummm It's…" she said turning to the calendar not believing she can't remember the date. "March 3, 2011." She said "12:15 AM." She added as an after through checking her watch.

"Ok!" He said hanging up the phone and flipping leavers and entering the information she'd given him. He ran around flipping everything and doing all he needed to land the TARDIS in record time. His hearts were pulsing light speed as he set the coordinates for the front door of torchwood Cardiff. He knew they were there. Jack had told him about the teleport they'd found; only got short range, but it was enough. He also told the Doctor about the rebuilding, heck he'd helped pick a few for the team and knew it well. He knew all of them, Michelle, Kayla, Asher, and Marcus. He'd been so pleased when Martha and Mickey had walked back into torchwood life; he's always hated UNIT in many ways!

"No, bye then!" she said understanding but still miffed until a second later, literally, she heard the TARDIS landing above them outside the office. Seconds later he was down the stairs and she was looking at him amazed.

"Sorry! I came as fast as I could!" He panted but stopped when he saw Donna. She was sweating lying on her back her ginger hair splashed out behind her like a halo. His hearts broke and mended at the same time as he saw her. She looks so peaceful and yet so ill. There was Michelle tending to her lovingly with Kayla looking at the machines and making sure they kept their readings. It was amazing she was still alive, the human body wasn't supposed to be able to take that heat. "Ho-How is she?" He asked not taking his eyes off her and looking from the railing.

"Not good." Martha said honestly looking down. "Her heart is racing like it's trying to beat in a rhythm of four instead of two, which is making the pulse less powerful and harder to notice! Her brain activity is sky rocketing and it's causing her to get a fever. I don't know what to do Doctor." Martha answered sadly. She put a hand on his shoulder sighing. "We need you doctor! She needs you." She said solemnly knowing far more about this look more than she liked. It was a stronger version of the look he used when talking about Rose, the look of pure sadness, it killed her to see it, but it meant he loved Donna. Everyone but her, amazing how that worked. Honestly it had worked out much better for her; she wasn't the kind for a Doctor's wife, but Donna. Donna was another story if she thought about it. Honestly she wondered if either even knew. She really was the kind to stay there forever, never leave him, and see it all. Donna would keep him in line like no one else with her personality, and he'd always said she never did what everyone else got in trouble for, she never wondered off.

"There's nothing I can do." He relented softly never looking away from Donna but putting his hand up to cover hers. "I can't wipe her mind again, it could cause too much damage." He said looking at her. "Oh Donna." He sighed.

"At least go to her. Talk to her, for your own sake." She said squeezing his hand and letting go. "I wasn't taking no! She's dying with or without you talking to her, if anything you speed up the process and make it better." She insisted pushing him to the stairs.

He just went with a broken look to him and walked over to the table. Wilf pushed Sylvia to the side and told her to go update Shaun, who was not allowed inside the base and thus was in the office. She relented after a short argument and Wilf looked up at the Doctor sadly walking to the side. Michelle and Kayla both looked at each other before leaving him space and going over to Kayla's computers to look at something else for a while. He just looked down at her as he walked up to her sleeping form feeling tears in his eyes. His best mate was lying on this white slab dying. It would be slow and painful and there was nothing he could do. He gently took her hand feeling it clammy against his rough skin, but it was still soft as silk and white as crème. He smiled down at her and took his other hand and smoothed some sweat saturated hair from her face felling the heat. He kissed her head gently then her nose then her lips. It was a friendly gesture for them, a kiss on the lips.

Since the incident with Agatha Christie, or the Unicorn and the Wasp as they liked to call it, they had set out to prove the kiss they had shared during his detox was nothing. They had decided to do so by kissing on the lips more often to prove its lack of affect. He put up a good show, and not without effort he had to add. However, if he were honest with himself it did nothing but tell him how much he absolutely loved kissing her lips. They were soft and pink and well shaped. She always smelled so good, like vanilla and bananas, and she felt soft like velvet or something. As he looked down at her now he realized that for the first time in his whole life, he couldn't think of a thing to say. He searched and searched and finally found something.

"O Rose thou art sick.  
The invisible worm,  
That flies in the night  
In the howling storm:

Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy.

Oh great! I see you for the first time in a year and all I can think to say is a poem about a sick Rose! A metaphor poem no less! One that's entirely about an affair breaking up a Marriage! Oh I'm brilliant aren't I Donna! Lord if you could see me you'd laugh!" He said finally finding something to say in the critique of his lack of things to say. If she were awake they'd be laughing! If she were awake he'd be talking about how he would take her to see William Blake next. If she were awake she wouldn't remember him, he had to remind himself of that. He could never be her Donna, never again. She had to go and touch that blasted hand and now she was lost to him forever. Worse than that, he had lost her. She was happy, she was married like she'd always wanted to be, and had a family of her own, not that he would know if she had kids or not, but still.

"Oh Donna, I'm so so so sorry." He lamented letting go of her hand and back up. "I.. I can't!" He said turning and running out of the medical area to the entrance stopping by it and breathing. The people gathered in the hub all looked at each other, except Wilf who looked form Donna to where the doctor was sighing. He just wanted to convince them they needed eachother.

After a second Kayla, a young thin blonde with piercing blue eyes and light teal tips in her hair walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She had been a quest of sorts for torchwood, and quite a hard one. The Doctor had helped Jack with this one and she had proven to be a challenge. She was a special case from most, she was part Time Lord. Long ago back before the time war, when the Time Lords roamed they sometimes fell in love with other species, especially humans. It was how he came to be, half human half Time Lord Raised on Gallifray. However it was very rare for a breeding to take place, few did it and those who did were often out casted or raised their children as if they were full Time Lord like he was raised. It appeared that at least one line still had enough Time Lord blood in them to be special under the right Circumstance, and those circumstances and come for Kayla last year. There had been yet another problem with the void and she had managed to walk into it and walk back out perfectly safe and in the same time and place. However the energy from the journey had bonded with her Time Lord DNA and brought it to life. It didn't so much, but it bonded with her human latent psychic ability and toned it to read a bit about time and how to work with the rupture and such.

She had been a special project for the Doctor, a memory of home. They had gotten close in that short time because of their shared lineage. "Doctor?" She said with an accent straight from Surry where she was raised for most of her life before moving to Cardiff. "I have a though, well both Michelle and I had thought of it, but we wanted to run it past you." She said motioning to the red head still at her station who was her best friend, usually at least. "Please?" She asked him not liking the brokenness in him.

The Doctor looked at her holding back tears and doing a poor job of it as one slipped down his cheek. "All right. Go." He said broken knowing that nythign might give him some kind of hope.

"Doctor, you know how my DNA came alive after the energy spike when I walked into the crack from the void? What if we could give Donna some Time Lord DNA?" She said trying not to sound too hopeful, though it was hard as she and Michelle had worked on it since Donna had come in, and a little bit before too, just for a puzzle to solve late at night when they were bored.

"How would we get the energy to pull that off." He said sighing, though it was a good effort. "Besides, you don't have enough DNA in you." He added as if it were obvious.

"No just hear me out!" she said making him stop for a moment still talking in a low voice. "We were thinking that if we isolated the DNA and injected it into her heart making it bond with her own DNA her excess brain power from the Metacrisis might work to save itself, like a self preservation response accepting it and binding it into her DNA code causing her to transform, like a regeneration of sorts!" she explained it to him moving her hands in different motions to punctuate the words.

"It could work but that still doesn't solve the fact that you don't have enough Time Lord in you to do anything." He said still not believing it would work.

"Yeah I don't, I'm not even 1/28th Tim Lord, My DNA'd do nothing." She relented to him looking down at the ground in mock defeat trying not the break into laughter at him missing the obvious. "But yours would." She said looking up at him with a smirk as his eyes grew wide.

"Kayla! You are a genius!" He said grabbing her and spinning her around spinning her and kissing her on the forehead as he set her small 5'5 frame down.

"Actually it was mostly Michelle's idea." She said smirking catching her breath after having the life squeezed out of her by a rabid Time Lord.

"Then give her a big Kiss for me while I get Martha to draw my blood. Set up the Machines!" He said starting to run off and just as he got to the center he turned around and smiled at her "Kayla Thank you! Thank you so Much!" He said running down to Martha, Wilf, and Mickey who were all standing in a corner next to Donna talking he pulled off his trench coat and suit jacket and started to Rill up his arm. "Martha I need a needle and a few blood draw tubes!" He said to her with a wild and happy look in his eyes.

"Why? Doctor what's going on?" she asked confused as she moved and got what he asked plus some he didn't that were needed for a blood draw.

"We're drawing my blood! I know how to save Donna!" He said smiling at them wildly as they all light up and got to work on drawing his blood. The mean while he told the entire plan not looking from Donna for a second internally chanting to her to hold on , they'd have the answer soon.

The gang listened as Martha took three tubes of the Doctor's blood and put on a glow in the bark Scooby Doo sticker, as he had insisted on it instead of the batman one. Wilf was the first to speak. "So she'll be a Time Lord?" He asked looking at the Doctor nodding. He didn't mind though it was going to be a hard thing getting Sylvia to agree. The Doctor nodded smiling brightly before hearing a clearing of the throat from behind them. He turned to see the two girls, both with newly applied lipstick he had to observe meaning Kayla had taken the kiss thing to heart, standing there waiting to be given the bottles of blood to work with.

Martha handed them over and the Doctor looked back to Wilf. "You better let me tell Sylvia and Shaun, it'll be hard to do." He said looking at the entrance to the office.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor said, "I mean I can take one, Sylvia or the….. The Shaun." He said not willing to Shaun the husband. He just couldn't do that yet.

Wilf shook his head. "No, NO I don't think that'd be wise. She'll be going with you when it's over won't she? She has to!" He said desperately. The Doctor thought that over, God he wanted that, oh how he wanted that, but she had a life now, would she still want to travel with him? He'd always accepted that they were mates and that if Donna found a man she'd want to stay with the man instead. He'd grown to despise the thought beyond all else as he fell more in love with her, not that he called it love just really close, deep, meaningful best friendship that couldn't live without each other. Wilf sighed when he didn't get an answer and walked out to talk to Sylvia.

After a while Sylvia walked in with Wilf and Wilf gave a warning look to run, which he did right into the office with Shaun. Shaun was pacing and looked worried, which the Doctor assumed was for Donna. He looked tired, though it was early morning for him. The Doctor sat down and Shaun followed.

"Are you one of the doctors working on her?" He asked looking down at the Doctor, something the Doctor didn't like.

"Yes, I'm an old friend. John, John Smith nice to meet you. You must be Shaun Temple, her …" The doctor faded still not saying it.

"Husband yeah." Shaun said finally sitting down. Wilf said she'd be ok, is that right?" He asked looking worried. "Can I take her home soon?" He asked which made the Doctor wonder what his real motivations were, but he just chalked it up to Best Mate's jealousy and moved on. The Doctor just stood up not answering.

"Well I better get back in there!" he said offering his hand for a shake and Shaun stood up too. "Nice to meet you Mister Temple."

"You too Mister Smith." He said watching the Doctor walk back in before checking his watch. He was going to perform horribly at work the next morning on no sleep.

The Doctor walked back in to see Donna's fever stats at 110and rising quickly. He panicked and dashed down jumping a majority of the stairs to get to her and pulling out his sonic. He swiped it over her and grabbed more ice putting it over her forehead. "Kayla? Michelle? We need that DNA!" He shouted up at them over the beeping. Everyone was zooming around doing some job, except for Sylvia and Wilf who were looking at her crying looking about as helpless as he felt.

"It's almost done, just a few more seconds!" they said in unison up the stairs reading the machines.

"It's harder to oscillate time Lord DNA than it is human on one of these things!" Kayla shot down

"111… 111.5…112…." Marcus read out off the screen looking up a Jack who was running around the same and trying to notify Asher at the front desk of what was going on.

"Got IT!" Kayla and Michelle's voices rang out again in unison as Kayla snatched a bottle and Michelle grabbed another just in case and booked it down to the Doctor, also jumping a few stairs.

"Hurry! 113.5…." Marcus screamed just as Kayla handed Martha the vial fro her to jab into the gun then into Donna's heart! "114." Marcus read again before looking at the stats. "And Stable." He said amazed.

"The other vial quick!" the Doctor insisted, which Michelle promptly did using the same method as Martha. Suddenly the Machines went mad as her temperature shot up and her heart beat raced. "Everyone BACK!" the doctor Screamed at the room, and they all rushed for the stairs. The Donna's whole body light up like a huge pillar of flame before it stopped. The readings all indicated it was ok. Donna was a Time Lord. The Doctor and Kayla both looked at each other before the two of them followed by Michelle and Martha ran at the body to look at it. They checked and double checked everything before throwing a party. It'd worked. Wilf and Sylvia hugged before Sylvia ran out to tell Shaun. The celebrations Started and they all hugged and kissed each other happily, Donna was safe! Even better, she'd remember this time! The Doctor personally kissed both Kayla and Michelle and the lips for a moment before running to Donna's side and kissing her as the rest of the world went silent. Now was the hard part though, now he knew what he had to do.

"Let's get her home, she'll need to sleep." The Doctor said back to a very contented Wilf, who looked very self satisfied with the kiss the Doctor had given Donna.

"All right." He said as the Doctor picked her up.

"Tell Sylvia and Shaun we'll meet them at home." He said to Wilf, "You're coming with us." He added motion to the Teleport where he carried Donna.

Wilf delivered the message that everything was ok with Donna and they'd meet them back the house. Shaun needed to have a selective memory wipe of far they had gone and how they'd gotten there before heading back in the teleport. Wilf walked back in to the Doctor saying goodbye to Jack with a sleeping Donna in his arms. She was curled into him happily looking so content. "I'm ready." Wilf said as they headed for the Teleport.

"Well Goodbye Doctor!" Jack said as they entered the Teleport. "Don't be a stranger!" He added with a wink.

"Never Jack!" The Doctor responded as Jack pressed the button. Seconds later they were standing in the Noble house in Donna's bedroom. "I'll just put her to bed!" He Doctor said smiling at Wilf.

"All right, you can sleep on the couch, and you'll leave in the mourning! A nice long goodbye!" He said walking out. "Thank you Doctor, I can't thank you enough!" He said honestly from the door looking at the Sleeping Donna in the Doctor's arms.

"You already have." He responded also looking at Donna, though there was sadness there. Wilf closed the door smiling not noticing the sadness in the Doctor's eyes. As soon as the door was closed the Doctor put Donna on her bed and covered her up. She was warm for a Time Lord, who had a lower core temperature than a person, but that really was Donna fro you Warm. He kissed her head and then turned to her desk picking up a piece of paper and sat down. He wrote something and left it on the pillow. "Good bye my Donna, Sleep well. I'll see you soon." He said leaning down and kissing her again on the forehead, then the tip of the nose, then the lips and quietly walked to the Door and walked out. He headed down stairs and saw Wilf asleep on the chair and covered him up before heading to the door and walking out. He called his TARDIS with the key and stepped in hating himself and resting his forehead on the doors for a second. He needed a moment to fight back the tears before they took over. Then he walked to the consol and left, not another word.

* * *

_Thank yous:_

_woolSmynx: Again and amazing Review! I love getting your reviews you entertain me! Yes I know you hate me! Yes I know you are ready to murder me! I promise it's got more story to come we're only at 9,805 words so you still have a little over 40,000 words to sit through if you choose to keep goign! So HA! *smiles proudly laughing* Thank you so much! On and See Doctor POV... mainly because Donna was just sitting there in a coma the whole time... but yeah! LOL_

_Jennyrated Anomaly: YAY SOMEONE ELSE LIKES ME! ^_^ Thank you for the review! I agree Iw ante her happy, but Wilf said she was sda sometimes. So I had to scratch the itch and write this! Good call on the Alien Physiology if you two keep guessing my plots so well I'm going to have to start mixing it up to get less reliable Lol! As I said at LEAST every day unless I skip a day here and there (Which I may on Tuesdays because they're busy fro me LOL)  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Straight Tequila Night

_A/N: Ok So I know a lot happened last chapter, but I'm still a little amazed no one yelled at me for having the Doctor walk away in the last sentence. I mean thank you for not hating me, but yea… so if you didn't catch that part you may want to re-read it's kind of the point of this chapter! LOL aaaand I know I said this is an adventure and all the adventure head are sitting here reading this going "Well where the **** is it you liar!" I promise its coming! It's in later chapters! The problem is I'm a romance writer and always have been so this whole idea of writing adventure is a bit new to me! Umm this is the point where I say... there are a few things I'm ignoring from cannon... sorry I just don't like them and the story works better without them! It's fanfiction. If you want perfect cannon you have to watch the show...I promise you Doctor/Donna won't be in it though sorry._

_THE COUNTER!_

_This Chapter count brings the NANOWRIMO count to:_

_13,490/50,000_

**_ONLY: 36,510 to go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Straight Tequila Night**

_Maybe you can turn her love life around_ _Then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore_ _To shoot that ol' memory down_

It have been three months, three months since the Doctor had just left her there to live her life, memories in tacked. Yes she was glad she got to remember this time but this was just not fair! "Stupid spaceman!" She muttered from the bar sipping a margarita. She didn't want to look like she was drinking, it would cause too many questions, but the bar keep knew and that was enough. It was a huge glass and had an extra shot of tequila in it just for good measure. It's not like she could really die anymore anyways! At that thought she smiled and put her hand to her chest to feel the two hearts beating in her chest. It had made it easy to avoid Shaun and his advances, mainly because whenever he got too close he'd start to freak out at the double heart beat. Weather it was because she was surviving with the extra quick beat, or just that he was worried she was still sick, they didn't know. It was another miracle of alien technology that she was even alive, but she was alive without the only thing that really made her happy. She needed to travel now that she knew why the stars meant so much. What right had he to leave her anyways!

She pulled out the note he had left her the day he had saved her memories. Sometimes she could still smell him. It was horrible, looking at the universe the way he always had. With her new eyes to see time and its flow, and she still had to act human. She sighed down at the light lavender paper and read the note she'd long since memorized in the Doctor's messy scrawl.

_My Dear Donna,_

_You have a life now, a husband, and eventually a family. I have no right tearing you away from that. It wouldn't be right! It would be selfish and mean. I know you are happy Donna, you have what you've always wanted! So, I'm leaving you to that life. Donna, please know: I'll always think of you, and I know we'll meet again. I just can't seem to let you go. _

_Love always,_

_Your Doctor_

"Maybe I didn't want to be left you intergalactic dunce!" She muttered again looking at her drink and taking another sip of the extra strength margarita not even looking up as someone came into the bar. A tall thin man with wild hair and old eyes. We was walking on his way to take the seat next to Donna when the bar keep, who knew this mood in Donna well enough, stopped him.

"What can I get you?" the big burly man asked looking the Doctor up and down skeptically. He didn't like it when men of all kinds ogled and bothered Donna. He didn't know her story, but she was in here enough that he knew how to read her. She loved to sing with the music on the good days, sometimes she'd even dance, but a couple times a week that husband of her would have set her off and she'd be depressed. He'd always assumed these bouts were about Shaun, but then one day Donna had told him she was waiting for a traveler. He'd just left it at that.

"Umm nothing for me really, I'm just here for a friend." He said nodding to Donna with a happy smile with his eyes looking so relieved and holding something else the Doctor himself couldn't define.

"You don't wanna do that." The barkeep said pulling out a glass. And filling it handing it to a regular who had walked up next to them then walked away after he'd gotten the glass leaving the money on the bar.

"Why's that?" the Doctor asked curiously looking at Donna, whom was _his_ Donna in his mind, and thus the man had no right to tell him he didn't want to see her. Donna could never belong to anyone, if anything he belonged to her, but she was his companion and thus his responsibility.

"If you really want to know, she comes here a lot! She just loves to hear the music and dance. K13 is her favorite song, play it some other day you might have a chance. But this, this is a tequila night. She's thinking of her traveler and she's ready to fight. She blames her broken heart on every man in sight." He explained to the Doctor who felt guilty at the words. She was waiting for him? Why? She was supposed to be happy, she had Shaun, a proper husband, and they were getting a long since the ticket and Shaun going all business class. She had the life she'd wanted, so why wait for him. "I really hope you get the chance, maybe you can fix it, but not tonight." He said finishing sadly to the Doctor.

"Just, just give me one chance." He said looking only at Donna with confusion and sadness. He really didn't understand this, she was supposed to be happy! The Barkeep nodded and he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder seeing the note he had left her in her hands. She jumped but he leaned in close to her ear and she could feel his hearts and smell him so strongly. "Donna." was all he had to say. In an instant she spun around throwing her arms around him for a moment hugging him tight with tears in her eyes. Then she went through a basic Donna mood swing!

She pulled back and smacked him hard on the shoulder before hugging him again. "How dare you leave me here, Spaceman!" she said with a fury in her that made even the Doctor quake, though she had always been able to do that Time Lord or not.

"I'm sorry, Donna! Can….Can we talk about this somewhere less _public_?" He asked looking around hugging her tightly to him. He had missed this so much. It felt like he was finally going home being held in her arms and holding her.

She pulled back again putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "No I think right here's a great place talk! Now start explaining sunshine or you won't be shining quite so brightly anymore!" she threatened making him wince, he had really stuck his foot in it this time.

"I'm sorry. I just... Well you had Shaun and a house, and a job, and a life! I… I thought that was what you wanted." He said looking up at her guiltily. "I really am sorry Donna." He said standing straight and looking into her eyes seeing the broken pain and loneliness that he had felt for so long echoed back there. He didn't want her to feel that, he just wanted her alive and happy. "Really, I am." He said in what just barely constituted a whisper it was so quiet.

"Well you could have at least waited unit I was awake enough to fight back!" she muttered at him glaring but accepting his apology deep inside. Her heart jumped knowing she was awake this time and this time he wasn't leaving alone. At least not without a fight! "Why don't we go for a walk." She offered taking his hand . He scooped hers up gladly and started to the door. "One second! " She said pulling him back and a look of fear struck his face as a million examples of what could happen next flooded his mind. "I need to pay!" She said throwing down the money and thanking the barkeep by name. She turned back to him and he raised an eyebrow at her knowing the bartender's name. "What? I come here a lot! You'd know if you stuck around! Spaceman." She said loving the old necking as it came from her mouth. He wasn't opposed to having it meet his ears again either, they had missed each other, so much.

They walked out the door of the bar hand in hand and started onto the street. They were silent for a while, just content to walk the streets with the other. After a few minutes the Doctor broke the silence with "Why do you want to come with me Donna?" he'd been trying to puzzle it out for a while now, he needed an answer, one that made sense!

"Why wouldn't I want to come with you?" She said exasperatedly waving up at the stars. It was the best explanation in the world and she didn't want to tell the Doctor about the Shaun troubles. She didn't want to tell him how condescending and patronizing he was, or how he always had two reasons for caring about her.

"There's a list! A husband, which was what you wanted in the first place. A good job, which Wilf told me you were very happy at. A beautiful house, which has plenty of space for a family! The Choice to have a family, isn't that what you want?" He pleaded with her giving all the logical reasons for her to stay and completely ignoring the illogical and completely unspoken or acknowledged reason why they would both want her to come back to the TARDIS.

"I can't live a life down here after seeing that! No one can. They try, but I'm not like them!" She fought back at him. He couldn't deny that, she was nothing like the rest. He had loved companions before, he'd promised them they'd travel with him forever, but in the end they all left. She never had, not even once. She'd never wondered off on an alien planet. She'd saved the day on her won, and she'd never worshiped him, but most of all, she'd loved him. She'd seen his imperfections from the start, she was scared of the danger even when it wasn't around. She didn't just expect him to magically get them out of everything, she worked with him to work out the problem. It was something more than all that though, there was something permanent about her, like she was fixed in his life, forever. "Besides," she continued, "how could I raise a family of two hearted children here?" She said stepping in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks, and picking up one of his hands. She put one just above her bust where one heart beat, thinking any God, because at a time like this there had to be one somewhere, for it being dark enough that he couldn't see her blush. She also prayed to the same deity that he couldn't feel the beat speed up at the touch. Though he was thick sometimes, so she was sure she was ok.

His face flushed and his heats sped as she took his hand and put it over one heart then moved it to the other. She really was a Time Lord now, there was proof, undeniable. She couldn't stay here, but he wanted her to! He wanted her happy and he was so sure that earth had all she needed to be happy, and at his moment it did, for the most part. However, what he didn't realize was that, once he was gone the earth would lose the only thing that could ever really make her happy. "I can't give you what he can." The Doctor pleaded looking in her eyes and trying to make her understand that she was better of here with a family then out there with him.

"No, but your offer is so much _better_." She said convincing him. "At least… sat a few days." She bargained. "Give us time to talk and visit before you decide to leave me again." She said feeling a bit bitter at the last few words. She didn't want him leaving her again, but if he was going to leave, he would know the world he left her in when he did it.

The Doctor sighed, He didn't like the idea, but he could never turn her down, not after all he'd put her through. So he sighed "All right." He relented smiling at her. "I'll stay for a while. Not long though, you need to get back to normal life." He insisted smiling at the thought of having Donna around for a little longer.

"I promise!" She said purely giddy knowing that seeing her with Shaun for only a few nights would be enough to convince him to take her. "Come on! The house is just up here!" she said pointing to a nice gated community up the street. "I always walk to the bar." She said grinning at him. They chatted about their adventures and reminisced over old times, causing both them realize second by second just how much they didn't want to leave the other ever again. For the first time in a long time, the Doctor's life was full of joy and laughter that stretched from his ears to his hearts.

Soon they entered Donna's neighborhood where Donna lived and they walked up to the incredibly nice two story house. "We invested the money you gave us by the way." She said smiling at him. "I got the strangest feeling in the back of the head that this was a gift to live on." She said smirking over at him. "Thank you." She added lovingly and kissed him on the cheek, not really sure she was willing to go about proving that all the kisses they'd ever had, had in fact meant nothing. She'd lived without him far too long to be that daft any more. She wasn't saying she cared about him, the feeling she'd sworn she had for the man back when he was 'just a dream' had all been explained when she'd gotten her memory back. It was just a _really_ close friendship, but maybe a kiss was more than just them being friends. Maybe she had a little crush _'oh who are you kidding Donna? You're mad for him.'_ a strangely large part of her mind screamed at her, but she ignored it. She just unlocked the door and let them in. "Shaun I brought a friend home." She yelled up the stairs causing the dark man to come out from up stairs and look down.

"Oh, Mr. Smith! I though you said you went to the bar Donna." He said sounding annoyed at her, which irked the Doctor, but he ignored the annoyance starting and let Donna talk.

"I did." She said annoyance obvious in her voice with amazed the Doctor as he'd assumed they'd be all lovey and kissy when she saw him again. He was always glad they weren't, he didn't want to see that, but he did get the feeling this was a bit more like what it was always like. "The Doctor showed up. You've met?" She asked looking at the Doctor accusingly. "Where was I?" She asked looking from the Doctor to Shaun and quickly back again.

"Well you were…" the Doctor started not sure how to go about saying this but Shaun took over.

"You were dying in the other room." He said flippantly in a way that almost made the Doctor think he blamed her for getting herself sick, it defiantly came across that way to Donna.

"Well excuse me! Next time I'm about to get suddenly and life threateningly sick I'll be sure to write a note of warning! Would you like it letter head or shall I just plop it on any old paper?" She asked angrily looking quite a bit like a Time Lady in her passion which made the Doctor's hearts jump in a kind of joy, he really had been alone too long. He noticed her anger made Shaun fold and wince which made him quite proud of his Donna once again.

"I didn't mean it like that darling."Shaun said trying to explain but the look on Donna's face said she was having none of it.

"Look, He's traveling through and he's going to stay here for a few days in one of the guest rooms." She said looking at Shaun who sighed and nodded going back to what he was doing. Donna practically growled still not happy but got a glance at the Doctor and brightened a little. "We'll set you up in a minute. I'll show you around." She said brightly.

"All right." The Doctor said starting to put the pieces together. _'Maybe this Shaun isn't as good for her as I thought.'_ he thought looking at the railing where Shaun had been standing moments before going to follow. He and Donna walked around the house and she played the good hostess, though joking and a bit over dramatic at parts for his enjoyment, to which he would respond in perfect character back. After the tour they curled up with two cups of tea on the basement couch to "watch some telley", which was really just them curling up and talking about everything they could think of, just like old times. By the end she was next to him with her head on his chest and he had his arm around her looking down at her happily. "I missed this." He said again for the thousandth time in their conversation.

"Like I said Spaceman: I missed you too." She said looking up at him with a smile before sipping her tea again. They had gone through a whole pot, which was sitting on the coffee table in front of them. She looked at her empty cup and put it on the table getting up and saying "I need to pee." Then, out of instinct she said "Sorry I mean I need to go to the bathroom." She corrected heading for the door to the downstairs bathroom.

"I knew what you meant." He said incredulously looking at her confused and a bit like she had grown two heads. What was the point in correcting something as stupid as that. He didn't mind, it was just the two of them, and in public she was always more private. Between them they were familiar enough he didn't care.

"Sorry," she said smiling at him like he'd just done the most amazing thing her best friend could do. "Shaun always corrects me." She said walking in.

There it was again, Shaun being nitpicky. He'd picked up on the little quirks Shaun had over the tour when she remembered something and tossed it in to chide him to refrain from doing something. If this guy was really that bad he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Donna here, but he'd only gotten a small hint of it, which may not have been from the situation and more from his protectiveness over his best mate. After she came out they actually started watching the telly, but after a half an hour she'd drifted off on his chest. Being only a little over a quarter Time Lord she did need some sleep only about two to three hours every few days even up to a week at times, but it didn't seem like she'd slept well in a while from what he'd heard. She hadn't been, she was always hoping to get some clue somewhere at how to find him. He'd been able to smell the master, to sense he was on earth or if he was close. Donna was hoping that if she was awake she could do it too.

He smiled down at her sleeping form and turned off the telly before picking her up to carry her up to the second floor to the master bedroom. Once she was in bed he tucked her in and like the last time kissed her forehead, nose, and lips before started out to find something to do while Donna slept for a few hours. Before he could though, he felt a hand shoot out and grab his wrist. It was hers. He turned back to look at her worriedly to find her looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't leave again!" She begged looking vulnerable. He hated that he'd done than to her and came back kneeling next to the bed.

"I promise. Not tor a little while at least." He promised. She smiled relieved for a moment and glared at the door. He'd been gone too long, she wanted him next to her.

"Can you stay in here for a while?" she asked not really giving a reason just hoping her asking would be enough.

He smiled lovingly down at her as she asked, glad she couldn't see the look in his eyes as he knew it showed something he didn't want it to, but still not admitting it was love. "What if Shaun comes in ready for bed with his wife." He could admit Shaun had a wife, but he couldn't call her Shaun's Donna or his her husband, that was just wrong.

"He sleeps in a guest room, has for a while." She said with no emotion in her tone that was for or against the idea. It hurt her, to feel like she wasn't good enough for him to sleep with her anymore; but she didn't want to sleep with him all that much, not in the way she used to. "Please?" she asked in a tone he couldn't say no to.

"All right." He said crawling in having pulled off his socks and shoes and left them down stairs with hers. He put his arm around her and let her sleep on his chest as he looked at the room. It was just like her Room on the TARDIS. Plumb with a big purple bed and lavender and light bluish grey accents. There was not masculine though, it was all Donna, like no one else lived in the room. That was saddening to him. Donna deserved so much more. He lay a kiss on her head as she slept and silently promised her she wouldn't be alone anymore.

_Just remember her heart's on the mend If you ever come back to see her again_

_

* * *

_

THANK YOUS:

Jennyrated Anomaly: Yeah the sciency stuff was based off of the ep Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang from Torchwood when they do it at like super speed... It's where I got the idea... I don't do real science... I mean my mom's a chemist buuuut... yeah! Thanks for the review! Good advice I'll keep it I promise! I'm glad you like nu!Torchwood Lol It was fun to write them. Owen was ok... second season LOL ^_^

woolSmynx: I'm so glad you liked it! It's hard to write Doctor POV he's so emo at times and has been through so much he deserves to be. Still I tried so I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ Nope not dying and there's not cliff hanger or angst this chap just fluff! Sorry about the punctuation I try but too much grammar tended to hate me as a kid so it doesn't always work. Quick enough update?

drwhofangirl591: YAY A NEW REVIEWER! Welcome I hope you continue to enjoy! Yeah Shaun needed to have a good reason to be booted out! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: According to you

_A/N: Ok so I had a bit of trouble with writing in character with this chapter for some reason so: I'M SO SORRY! That's actually why it took so long. I had to delete like a thousand words because it was so bad. Plus, I'm not usually one to complain about no reviews but… I got a ton less than normal *pouty face* I do not feel as loved! Ok so I'm posting this because my brain is starting to narrate what I'm doing and I need to get this chapter out of my system before it TAKES ME OVERRRRRRRRR! *dramatic music* Hope it's ok… I don't like it but hey, maybe you will ! *hopeful face* Enjoy?_

_THE COUNTER!_

_This Chapter count brings the NANOWRIMO count to:_

_19,213/50,000_

**_ONLY: 30,787 to go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: According to You  
**

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time E__ven if it would save my life_ _According to you, according to you_

Donna woke up later that morning to the sun still set and having a while before it needed to rise. She felt for the spot where the Doctor had been a few hours before, to find nothing and no one. The spot was still warm though, which meant he hadn't been gone long. She curled into the blanket feeling fully rested for the first time in a while but still not wanting to get up. The spot next to her was warm and smelled of Doctor, and the rest of the bed was just plain comfortable. Still she knew she had to, it was 4 in the morning. In two hours Shaun would be up, and if she were still sleeping, he would most defiantly make a point to mention her sleeping in, again. It _was_ her fault; she went until she collapsed while waiting for him. He was back now though, and she once again felt like the most important being in the universe. Soon the Doctor walked in and her head popped out from under the comforter to look at him curiously. She could smell the coffee in his hands and she had to smile at that.

"I see you found the coffee machine." She said sitting up and pulling the warm blanket around her shoulders to keep in the warmth.

"I see you woke up while I was gone. How long have you been awake?" He asked coming to sit next to her crossed legged on the bed facing her and handing her one of the cups.

She took it and sipped before responding. "Only a few minutes really, I guess I was tired." She said shrugging and taking a sip. "I should get up and get some breakfast and stuff before Shaun wakes up wondering where it is." She said glancing at the clock and really not wanting to leave the bed. It was warm and had her best friend in it, but she also didn't want Shaun complaining again. She wanted the Doctor to take her with him, not to have him deck her husband for being picky.

"You, who can sleep in as a _Time Lady,_ is getting up to make someone _breakfast_?" He said utterly disbelieving his ears. She had to be joking; the Donna he knew and loved would not be getting up if she didn't want to. What was going on here? The world was upside down, and he didn't like that much!

"Oh hush Spaceman; I just like the peace I get when it happens." She said sipping her coffee. "Besides, he's the one who has to put up with my cooking. Which, is still better than yours, by the way." She teased him smiling at him over the rim of her mug waiting for the elixir of energy to kick in so she could kick start breakfast.

The Doctor laughed as she teased him. She loved the sound of hearing him laugh again, there was so much life to it. A life that had not been in her life, or her marriage, in a long time. "Yeah well, I never said I was a good cook!" He defended. "You just assumed!" He reminded pointing at her and taking a gulp of the unnecessary drink that he mainly drank for the exotic and purely human taste of it.

"Well forgive me for hoping that, after 9 hundred and some odd years of life, you'd have picked up _some kind_ of cooking ability!" she shot back smiling and drinking the coffee that was disappearing far too fast for her liking. Once it was gone it would mean that they had to go start living life.

"One of my old regenerations cooked really well, I just can't!" He explained feeling like he was back in her room on the TARDIS talking to her like in the old days. It reminded him just how hard the past few months had been without her. How hard the year or so before that was. Everyday he'd been afraid something in her would go off. Then it was being afraid that someone would find out about her new physiology and pull her in for study. When she was with him though, he knew she was safe. More than that even, he knew she was happy, and that fact alone made his universe just a bit brighter.

"Well then, dig down deep into that big, alien brain of yours and remember some of it! At least how not to burn water!" She teased pushing his lightly.

"I can make good coffee!" He exclaimed looking pointedly at the cups in their hands as if they would save him, and join in on his side of the argument.

"Thank God!' she responded overdramatically looking at the sky. "I swear! The last three months I was more worried you'd starve to death while on your own, than that you might get eaten by some monster or another!" She exclaimed smiling and taking the last gulp of coffee.

"Wait, you worried about me the last few months?" he asked in a more serious tone looking deep into her emerald pools with a touched look.

She caught the change in tone and sobered a little realizing what she'd let slip. Had she worried about him? Of course she had, she didn't want him hurt. He _was_ her best friend after all! That made perfect sense, didn't it? Sure, she had thought about him a bit more than most other best friends, but he was in trouble a lot more often than most other best friends! It all evened out, didn't it? _'Of cause it does! That doesn't mean you don't love him though." _An annoyingly prominent part of her mind screamed at her. _'Oh, shut up!'_ she shot back to it and looked back into his deep chocolate eyes seeing his emptiness and sadness coated over for a moment with the hope that she'd meant what she said. "Of course I did! I care about you." She said in a meaningful tone. The air got heavier for both sides as they looked into each others' eyes seeing something there they'd never through to look for before. They both seemed to lean minimally towards each other, neither even noticing that they had logical minds anymore.

Before anything could happened Donna came back to her senses and smiled. "Now get out of here so I can change and then I'll teach you to cook something edible!" She said smiling and lightening the mood again bringing light to his eyes as he also shook the serious and deep emotions from the second before.

"All right." He said taking her cup and helping her up. Just before he could walk out the door he felt something big and fluffy hit his head. "Oof!" he emoted from the impact before taking the towel from his head. "What was that for?" He asked looking back at her. She was smiling pulling two other towels form the closet.

"So you could take a shower." She said innocently looking at him smiling. "That way maybe you could think of changing out of that suit for once!" she teased. The Doctor just shook his head and walked out. Once he was gone she dropped her smile and ran a hand through her hair thinking of the moment when all she could feel was their four hearts beating in sync. It was so wrong, he was her best mate, but it had also felt so _'perfect',_ they thought in unison as he sat in the same position on the other side of the bedroom door. They both shuffled at the same time and walked into their respective bathrooms and took their showers.

Just as she finished getting dressed, with her hair still wet and make up undone, she dropped everything at the familiar sound of the TARDIS engines whirling. Her hearts sank and she dropped everything. She was on the verge of tears, sure he was leaving her again, as she reached the Door and threw it open to see him walking out of the TARDIS in a new navy blue suit with brown pin stripes instead of his other one and a white shirt with a red and black tie. He smiled at her and she ran to him. She was poised to scream at him, but opting for hugging him instead. "I thought you were leaving again." She said to his confused look as his hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Just, thought I'd change." He said rubbing her back and soothing her. She pulled back and glared at him hitting him again. "Ow! Come on, I was doing what you asked this time!" He argued to her glaring and rubbing his arm.

"Why did you have to start her up and scare me to death?" She bit back with the same volume

"She was down by the bar! I had to call her here!" He defended exasperatedly. Only Donna could be so annoying she was endearing. It was fantastically horrendous.

"Well, fine!" She said sighing. "Let's go make breakfast, and try not to burn the toast." She said walking to the house with him in tow. Once they got into the kitchen she pulled out some pancake mix and some bananas. The plan was to make pancakes, eggs, and toast, including some banana pancakes for the Doctor, as he liked them just so much. They were cooking and laughing, the Doctor was in charge of the toast, which entailed watching the toaster and making sure it was perfectly timed to Shaun's specifications, then buttering it and putting jam on it. In return she let him eat all the marmalade he wanted as long as he still had room for pancakes. He had assured her that he'd always had room for her banana pancakes because they were the best, and she just rolled her eyes.

Once the toast was done, which didn't take long, the Doctor got bored and put the toast on the table before, coming over Donna's shoulder to see if he could help. He looked at the perfectly circular pancakes and grimaced. "What?" she said looking back offended. "They're good circles!" She defended looking at the perfect circle in a good portion size.

"Well…. Yes, but they're so…" he said making a face and waving his hand at the small starting stack of finished pancakes.

"So What?" She asked flipping it over revealing a perfect golden brown. After several months of complaining about less than perfect pancakes, she had learned to make them well.

"So… Boring!" He complained glaring at them like they had just bitten him and left a small mark.

"Shaun likes boring." She responded matter-of-factly. To which the doctor's only response was to grunt.

"Mine won't be like that will they?" He asked whining like a little kid.

"How would you have me make them? In the shape of a monster?" She asked jokingly. When she saw his face light up she realized what a mistake that suggestion had been.

"That would be BRILLIANT!" He said excitedly looking like a kid at Christmas. "I could eat a Cyberman! I could tell them that I literally ate them for breakfast the next time I meet them." He said perfectly ready to ride this all the way.

"Oh yes!" She said pouring her attempt of a Cyberman into the pan for him.

"No! That looks more like a Dalek!" He complained at the cyber man which made her roll her eyes.

"Fine! You can eat your weight in Dalek Empire!" She shot smirking as it did look dead on for a Dalek. This had to make her smile, because now she could talk about them again. She didn't have to keep them bottled up anymore; he was there for talk with her now.

"Oh that's even more brilliant!" He said smiling as she flipped over the pancake to see it was a different color than the rest, but she liked it better, it looked more like a Dalek that way. "Can I try the next one?" He asked excitedly.

She sighed looking at the pile, Shaun always liked to have them all look uniform, but he had plenty in the pile, it was her turn to have some fun. "Sure, but I'll flip it!" She said monitoring the time of the pancake.

"Yes!" He said and soon the cake was on the plate and he was given the mix to pour in the pan. He drew an odd squiggly shape in the pan.

"What is that supposed to be?" She asked mockingly, not seeing the shape. "It looks like an Adipose." She teased looking at the blob of pancake batter in the pan.

"It's an Ood head!" He said offended, looking at his masterpiece. He was very proud of his little creation.

"It _looks_ like an adipose." She repeated teasing him, smiling back at him from over her shoulder.

"Oh What ever!" He said sticking his finger in the pancake batter, and then taking his batter clad finger and whipping it on her nose. She looked at him astonished, not that he'd do it, one could only assume it from him, but it was funny to see in truth.

"So, that's how you want to be?" she said smiling and taking some flour from the bag on the counter and patting it into his hair with a malicious smirk. "Two can play at that game." He reached his hand up to his hair, and brushed his hand through it shaking out some of the white stuff with a look on his face that declared war. He took some flower and flung some at her. She responded by cracking an egg over his shoulder.

"Oi! That was a new suit!" He said, but the laughter emitting from both of them did not give him much power to it.

"It was very nice, and I'll be sure to get it out soon." She promised before tracing a line of banana pancake batter down his forehead to the tip of his nose.

"What a waste of perfectly good banana pancakes!" he said offended before coating her cheeks in jam and marmalade.

"You've got a whole pile! What do you need that one strip for?" She asked taking some butter and throwing it at him hitting him in the center of the forehead and laughing. "You look like a unicorn!" she teased looking at the picture of him with butter sticking from his forehead like a horn.

"Oh does that make you a wasp?" He asked taking a half squashed banana and aiming for her bum.

"No!" she said backing up with her hand in the air. "Doctor? Truce!" she squealed as she bumped into a cabinet.

"Ohhh no! It's far too late for that!" He insisted as he backed her into the cabinet. She squeaked as she came into contact with an indented corner. She was trapped between two countertops and a Doctor. He crept closer with a mad and giddy look in his eyes and she was still laughing. Then as he got close enough they both managed to catch each others' eyes again. Like earlier that morning they were once again lost in a swirl of chocolate and emeralds respectively. The Doctor breathlessly leaned closer towards her. He could really feel her hearts beating in her chest reminding him he wasn't alone any more. Donna felt him closer and firm, reminding her he was real and truly there. In a moment of madness and total loss of self they both leaned in and their mouths crashed into each other with a fire. They opened, and searched, and yearned as tongues battled, and explored, the new territory. Donna noticed he tasted much better without the strange taste of ginger beer, walnuts, and anchovies in his mouth. The Doctor noticed she felt much the same as she always did, though now she had a much more distinct taste of time energy because of her new physiology.

After a few heated minutes they both pulled back at the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Shaun's voice calling down the halls for Donna. The Doctor could no longer thing of Shaun owning any part of Donna, not even the part of her that was a wife. She was not Shaun's anymore, she was his, and she was coming with him this time, no matter what. Just before Shaun entered the kitchen, the Doctor leaned into the utterly shocked Donna and stuck the banana on the small of her back with a whisper of "I win." before pulling back like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Donna just looked frozen with the look of a deer in the headlights. The Doctor had just kissed her! He had more than kissed her: he had kissed her passionately. She had kissed him! She was married! Oh God, what was she going to tell Shaun?

Speaking of Shaun, he walked into the kitchen and before he could even say 'hello' he started the day with "What have you done to the kitchen, Donna?" Shaun looked so shocked at her appearance and his and the kitchen's. "You just can't stay clean can you? You didn't even do your make up!" he chided looking her over disapprovingly. This shook the Doctor from his shock at himself, as he had already had a shock Donna kiss once in his life. He had quite enjoyed it both times as well.

"I'm sorry Shaun this is my fault. I'll clean it up after breakfast." He promised the man trying not to be angry at Shaun's snide at Donna being messy. Shaun then seemed to remember they even had company and turned to him with a smile. "And I think she looks lovely, she doesn't need makeup." The doctor said trying not to sound pissed off.

"She just looks so nice with it." Shaun defended "Anyways, its fine. I'm sure she has time before work." He said taking a plate and looking at the spread they had and grimacing at most of Donna's hard work, which again annoyed the Doctor. Donna however was firmly placed in her state of shock, at least, until he said she could do the cleaning.

"Actually I took the day off today. I wanted to spend time with the Doctor." She lied, oh she was planning on calling in sick this morning after seeing him yesterday, but she wasn't going to tell Shaun.

"Now Donna," he started, patronizingly "are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked looking at her.

"Shaun, we are the only people in this world who still work after winning the _Lottery_. Even if we didn't, I have enough sick days saved up I can." She said annoyed avoiding eye contact with the Doctor, though she could feel his proud eyes on her which was making her blush. The darn Spaceman was being distracting, which didn't help her annoyance at Shaun at all.

"All right." He said settling on a piece of toast after looking over the pancakes displeased. "What are those anyways?" He asked looking disgusted.

"Pancakes." She said annoyed that she had to point out the obvious.

"In shapes." The Doctor added picking up the banana Dalek and taking a bit out of the eye stalk.

"What shape is this?" He said picking up the Doctor's 'Ood' and wiggling it with a look of confused disgust.

"It's an adipose." Donna said forgetting the kiss for a moment, long enough to poke fun at him.

"The weight loss pill from a few years back?" Shaun asked confused.

"It's an OOD." He said sighing. "See these are the mouth things and this is the head." He said pointing at different parts of the pancake

"A What?" Shaun asked

"Never mind Shaun, here's you juice." She said handing him some orange juice and he finished it quickly not liking being left out their jokes. They didn't talk to each other; they just glanced back and forth nervously. Shaun didn't notice a bit. Donna busied herself with a wet cloth on the counter and the Doctor ate banana pancake after banana pancake. He really did Love Donna's pancakes. Still both participants were a bit overtaken with thoughts of their shared kiss.

"Well I'm off to work." Shaun said walking over to Donna kissing her quickly on the lips. The Doctor wasn't fond of that and turned his eyes to his food crusted hands. "Why don't you take a shower and clean this up and then go shopping?" Shaun said handing her a twenty pound bill. "Try not to forget the makeup this time." HE added before walking out of the house.

"Well that was…" The Doctor started but was cut off by her.

"What was that? You kissed me!" She screeched looking at him like he was nuts. The Doctor looked at the floor and blushed a little.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry. It was…" He didn't really have an answer or excuse and he wasn't sure he wanted to make one up. He'd liked the kiss and he was sure she did too.

Donna sighed. "I'm sorry, we got caught up in a moment. It happens all the time in movies. It's ok, we'll just forget it ever happened." she said thinking it through logically. The doctor had to swallow as sad lump and smiled at her.

"Yeah, of course! That makes sense." He said shaking his head. Then they looked at each other and stated laughing at their respective food covered states. "We should take a shower." He said not realizing the connotations of that sentence until she paused and blushed before laughing even harder. His eyes went huge and he started waving his hands frantically. "I meant separately! We should go and take SEPARATE showers!" he said desperately. Not that the idea of taking a shower with Donna was entirely undesirable. It was very desirable actually, but one romantic slip up was plenty for this year or so.

"I know what you meant, Sunshine. Now, go up stairs and I'll put the plates in the sink." She said. Half of her wanted to say she would go up and join him, but that kiss was enough to stop teasing like that, at least for the day.

"All right." He said running up the stairs thinking back on how Shaun had treated His Donna, and she was very much his Donna not Shaun's. Shaun didn't deserve her with how he put her down constantly. He felt the warm water rush over his cooler skin and he couldn't help but think of that kiss. It had been so fantastic; he really, really didn't want that to be the last time he kissed Donna. He wasn't ready to admit he loved her as anything more than a friend. At least, he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone but himself. He did though, he cared for her so much more than a best friend. Probably in a deeper way than he had Rose. Rose had taught him so much, but Donna was more of an equal. She didn't run off, but she didn't worship him. She would fight him more than Rose ever did and she wasn't afraid to smack him when he did something stupid. Something she'd proved on many occasions.

Not too long after Donna came up the stairs and paused hearing the water in the guest bathroom going. She couldn't help but think of him. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder.' She muttered putting a hand to the door and continuing on. She had missed him, but when had her love for her best friend turned into a real love? Was it back when the creams started? No, because as soon as she remembered she thought of how stilly it was to think of him like that. Still a part of her said it had happened a long time ago. Even before she'd lost the memories. That though scared her, loving him for so long and not knowing.

She tried to forget as she slipped in the shower, but thoughts of him, of them together, were zooming though her head making her hearts beat 2,000 times a minute, 1,000 each. Why did she have to go and fall in love with him? It just wasn't fair. Now that she had all she'd ever wanted, all she wanted was to leave it for him. She finished up and got dressed doing her make-up and calling in sick before heading down to clean up the kitchen. When she got there she was met with the image of her Doctor on the floor scrubbing away with a rag. She smiled and picked one up from the counter joining him. "Doing housework now Doctor? Good lord Shaun's domesticated both of us!" she joked as she looked up at him cleaning.

"I don't like how he treats you." The doctor said dunking his rag in more soapy water and starting in again not looking up at her. She stopped and looked at him.

"What?" She asked utterly astounded at what he had just admitted to her.

"I don't like the way he treats you! He puts you down, he make you _clean_!" he said clean as if it were a fate worse than death, which for a man whose ship cleaned itself, it probably was. "I guess what I mean is. Come with me?" He offered looking up. "We can stay as long as you need to say goodbye, but I want you to come travel with me again." He admitted finally looking up at her. She looked so utterly happy.

"Martian boy, you've just made my job a whole lot easier." She said excitedly. "My bags are packed, let me just say goodbye to mum and gramps and we can go!" She said starting to speed up the pace a little. "We'll have to wash the cloths we just ruined of course, but that shouldn't take too long." She said making plans for him once again as she looked around for anything she'd need.

"Donna." He said getting her attention. "What are you going to tell Shaun?" he asked. "I mean, you can bring him along but…" He was cut off by her voice.

"Are you kidding me Space man? He'd not coming! That's my world out there and, he never gets to spoil _that_!" She said as if she were telling Shaun. She didn't want him there, that returned the guilt of leaving her here the first time, but at the same time it made his hearts soar. He would have her back, and all to himself.

"All right Donna, we can leave whenever you want." He said. The rest of the day they spent it cleaning and getting ready, saying goodbye to Sylvia and Wilf. Consoling Sylvia and fighting with her to convince her that it really was what was best for Donna. Wilf was overjoyed in an instant when he heard the news. Then they went home and put in Donna's resignation from her job, which saddened many people. She said she had, had a problem and was moving away. There was a lot of speculation as soon as the words were out of her mouth, but she didn't care. The day went by so quickly for Donna and the Doctor, and so slowly too. They were both so excited to get off on adventuring again. That night was the last and hardest part of their day. Donna's things were in the TARDIS, her job resigned from, and her parents and friends said farewell to. Now all she needed, was to tell Shaun she was leaving.

Shaun walked in that night to a perfectly made dinner. Donna had decided to cook his favorite foods as well as she could while the Doctor was told to stay out of the way. To make sure he stayed out from underfoot and they didn't have a repeat of this morning's chaos, he was set down in front of the Telley to be entertained. He walked in and looked at the spotless house then to Donna cooking in his favorite dress and hair and makeup done just the way he liked it. "What's the occasion?" He asked putting his things in the office next to the kitchen and walking into the kitchen to see his favorite food on the stove.

"I have some news." Donna said as saw his look of something that could have been classified as fear.

"You're… you're … Are you pregnant?" He asked. Yep that was fear. He didn't want kids form the sound of that voice, though in a marriage as strained as this, she didn't want kids here either. She wanted them, just not here.

"No." She said trying to hold back her sadness at his reservations on children. She heard his relieved sigh and decided to tell him. She wanted to get out, now. She and the Doctor could go anywhere they could eat on Barcelona. He'd always loved it there anyways! Or, perhaps she could finally see Felspoon. She didn't like this food anyways, it was all too bland and boring. All basic dishes a child could make, and yet somehow she always messed them up in his eyes. "I'm… I'm leaving." She said looking back to the things she was cooking.

"When will you be back? Before bed I hope." He said not getting it as he looked at the sauce and added some spice.

"No Shaun, I'm leaving… for good." She said annoyed at his meddling in her cooking after expecting her to just cook everything for him in the first place anyways. She thrust the spoon at him and took off the apron. "I got an offer to travel. I'm going. I probably won't be back. Ever." She said to his confused face. Then it turned hurt and as much resentment as she had for him she felt bad. Her heart broke. Even if that love had turned to entrapment, she had loved him once, and love him fully.

"Donna, is it me? I can change! I'll clean up a bit more, make dinner sometimes!" he insisted trying to make it better.

"It's too late for all that Shaun! I'm leaving. Maybe you can finally use the number of the girl from the hotel you've had since our anniversary." She said crying a little with a harsh tone to her voice. When she saw his pain at her accusation she changed a little. "I can't stay. It's not you, it's everything. I had a life before all this. I forgot about it, but now I can go back to that. Don't you see, I need to find myself again, and the only way I can do that is to leave." She implored him.

"Will you ever come back?" He asked. The quiet had caught the Doctor's attention and he was now standing in the doorway looking very guilty.

"I don't think so." She said going back to putting the food on the plates. "And I think leaving sooner is better than later." She added looking up at him leaving the plates of food on the counter. "I'm sorry, I will miss you." She said as she hugged him and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. It wasn't like the passionate one she had given the Doctor this morning, it was more mournful and had less romantic love in it. Overtime she had stopped loving him romantically because of his behavior, but still, some part of her still loved him in some way.

"All right." He said looking empty as he stared into space. She sighed and took the Doctor's hand and led him out the door and into the TARDIS. As the door closed Shaun broke and started sobbing there in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that." The doctor said holding her. He could feel her tears staining his shoulder, but she was so much more important than the suit. He just wanted to help her, to wipe away her tears. He wanted to make it so she'd never cry again, but that would be impossible. Her heart was so good, she would cry for others, for anyone who ever had to be hurt. She rarely ever cried for herself. He loved that about her, she was selfless.

After a moment she calmed down a little and all that was left of the tears were the stains on her cheeks, though a few still brimmed in her eyes. "No, it was good." She said whipping her eyes. "I couldn't do anything right for him anyways. You want me here for everything I'm not according to him." She said smiling at him and looking around.

"Oh look at her! She's hasn't changed anymore than you have!" she said looking at the TARDIS and hearing a happy hum. "Has she always done that?" she asked looking at him amazed.

"Yes she has, and don't let her hear her compare her to me or she may not like you as much." He threatened smiling to which she put her hands up in overdramatic surrender making both the Doctor and the TARDIS laugh, each in their own way respectively. "She missed you, you know." He said walking up to the consol not asking why they didn't stay for dinner.

"I missed her too." She said putting her hand on the consol and smiling at the TARDIS.

"So where to first?" He asked glad to see and hear his home complete again. It wasn't so empty with Donna in it, in fact with her there it was the fullest it ever was. She filled it so completely.

"How about Barcelona?" She asked tantalizing him with his favorite planet. "The planet not the city." She said as he always did. "It has dongs with no noses, you know?" she mimicked teasing him.

"Ohhh I love it there!" He said smiling at her, she always knew the best places to go. "Allons-y!" he said putting in what he needed to sand starting the fly his TARDIS to their next adventure. The DoctorDonna was finally doing what it did best, traveling.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_ _He can't get me out of his head_ _According to him I'm funny, irresistible_ _Everything he ever wanted_

_

* * *

_

THANK YOUS:

louiecat68: Another new one! YAY! ok so thank you so muhc I'm glad you like it ^_^ I tried.

drwhofangirl591: Sorry no fight... but never lose hope. You never know where my muses go! I'm glad you like it still ^_^ Yeah Shaun was a bit more human near the end, but he had to be.


	6. Chapter 6: One Short Day

_A/N: so it's sort and not great, but I had fun! then next one is totally plotted and shouldn't take too long. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and the society is real, or it was at one point. I learned about them in anthropology. I con't remember the name right now, but they were so cool... I can't remember if they really were a matriarch though..._

_THE COUNTER!_

_This Chapter count brings the NANOWRIMO count to:_

_21,589/50,000_

**_ONLY: 28,411 to go!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: One Short Day**

_Every way, that you look in the city,_ _There's something excusite._ _You'll to visit, before the day's through._

Donna and the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and onto the crowded streets of the wonderfully colorful planet that was Barcelona. Donna looked around the Doctor's favorite planet smiling at the sites. It was so beautiful, and so very different from earth. "Oh! Look, look, look!" the Doctor said pointing at a fuzzy pet on a leash, it looked a bit like a golden retriever from earth, except where the black spot of a nose would be on an earth dog, there was more fur. She smiled at the odd look, there was defiantly no nose. In fact the snout itself was more pushed in.

"That is adorable!" she exclaimed as one walked up to her just looking at her. She looked to the Doctor as if to ask if it was ok to pet and he nodded smiling at her. She gently, cautiously, reached down and started to pet it. "It's so soft!" she exclaimed delightedly. She started to scratch behind its ears and knelt down to be on the same level. A few seconds later she stood up and laced her hand with the Doctor's.

"Come on, the dogs are only the start!" He said excitedly pulling her along. They wondered the city passing couple after couple. That was when it started to dawn on both of them; they were only seeing couples, no kids, not singles.

"Doctor, is everyone on this planet in a relationship?" She asked looking around. "What, is it illegal to be single here or something?" she asked looking curiously at him then out at the pairs passing by.

The Doctor thought about it for a moment then he realized why he had taken so much time to take any of his companions here. They were like an ancient earth society that worked in a bit of an interesting way. "Ummm Donna." He said wincing realizing that there were children in two, too as though they were couples as well, and they probably were.

"What?" She said recognizing the tone and him trying to be too adorable and lovable for her to be angry with him. "In never worked but he always tried.

""I forgot…." He said looking everywhere but her.

This was going to be bad if he was even avoiding her eye contact now. "You forgot what, Spaceman?" she asked her annoyance growing, though not too much, she did get to come back anyways.

"We-ell, the way this society works…they don't exactly need a word for a single person." He said scratching his chin and looking around. "They're married off as soon as their born. They can have affairs and such, but they usually don't, they've got ways to tell personality from birth." He said looking around.

"I'm sorry what?" She said not believing her ears. Then she looked around to try and find some proof he was wrong. There was none. "So what do they do when they get visitors?" she asked, they must have visitors, he'd been there.

"They don't. The Time Lords used to come, but now they're locked up now, they don't have to adjust. We are going to need to blend in though." He said looking at her apologetically, the kiss that morning still playing in his head. His ears pinked around the edge as he looked at her. "It's worth it, I promise!" He said hopefully.

She sighed and nodded. "You're not getting' a kiss though, Sunshine." She said _'One a day was quite enough. Well, not really, but still.'_ She added in her thoughts.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He said putting his hands in the air surrendering. _'Well, dream maybe.'_ He thought remembering it with a happy feeling bubbling and stirring in his stomach. "So, I think Dinner first!" He said as the feeling gave way to a grueling of hunger.

Donna laughed when she heard his stomach gurgle. "Come on Martian boy; let's go get you something to eat." She said tightening her hand in his and pulling him towards a café.

"No, not that one!" He said pulling her to the one next to it smirking at her. They looked like one of the real couples, smiling and laughing with each other. It was to the point that someone who knew that may think they were taking it a bit too far, or that they were finally waking up. It all depended on the point of view you had on the relationship.

"Oh, that one." She said exasperatedly to tease him. They laughed and found a table. Not too long after a waiter came over to take her order.

"Hello Ma'am, Welcome to the Café Bracelonita." She said giving them menus and talking mainly to Donna. "Can I start you and your husband off with something to drink first?" She asked to Donna. Donna looked over the menu then to the Doctor then back to the menu.

"What shall we get Doctor?" She asked looking over at him a bit confused that she was being talked to and not him.

"I've always been partial to this." He said pointing to a drink. She nodded smiling.

"That it is then." She said pointing it out to the waitress who was looking at her confused but smilng.

"Yes ma'am." She said happily and writing down the order "Two Tutulian Sundances coming up." She wrote and walked away.

"Why did she look so confused?" Donna asked him looking confused.

"Well you deferred to me." He said simply. She shook her head not getting why that was strange and he went on. "This is a Matriarch, Donna. The women rule, the choose everything. There is a share of power in government, which only happens this easily in a matriarch by the way, ironically." He said and she smiled.

"So there are matriarchs out there?" she said proudly.

"A few!" he said proudly. "There are actually some just like ancient earth matriarchs. They fell all over the universe just as widespread as the patriarchs. It's a pretty even balance really." He said watching her and her pride.

"So I get to order then?" She asked excitedly looking at the menu again reading it over. She didn't know any of the dishes.

"Yeah! So what are we having?" He asked knowing she couldn't figure out the menu.

"Well…."she said looking it over and pointing to something random. "This sounds good!" She said hopefully.

The Doctor laughed a little and she looked angry. "Great! If you like the alien equivalent of cow brains." He said smiling. "How about this?" He said before she could yell at him. "It's about the same as a hot chicken sandwich." He said smiling at her.

She harrumphed, but decided it sounded good. "Ok." She said smirking up at him. She ordered for them and then he gave her money to pay after they finished their meal. Then he decided the next place to take her. Out to a forest. The trees were so dark green they were practically purple, and the dirt was a burnt orange and the grass was a bluish color. As they walked Donna kept her eyes on the stream next to them. "You're right Doctor, it's lovely!" she said. "Can we go swimming?" she asked looking longingly at the stream. "Well, wading at least." She said knowing they didn't have suits on them.

"Why not?" he said leading her over to a rock and pulling off his socks and converse and putting them on the rock he sat on. She did the same and they waded out into the water. It was cold at first, but it warmed up soon enough. The bottom of the river was slippery; the rocks were more like soft edged crystals than the ones on earth. The Doctor gave some scientific reason for it, but Donna didn't care, she understood it, but didn't care.

"It's beautiful." She said again looking at the rocks. He bent down to pick up a rock for her to see more closely. "Be careful." She said worried as she reached out for him. Just as she caught on, he fell, with a splash, into the river. As she tried to keep him up he pulled her down into the cold water with him.

"Well you wanted to go swimming." He said smiling innocently still clutching the tiny pebble he'd fallen in for. Suddenly he was hit in the face with a slash of cold water.

"I told you to be careful! Do you ever listen?" She teased him smiling at his surprised at her. She splashed at him again and he covered his face.

"I'm sorry." He said cutely. "But, come and see!" He said crawling over to her in the water. She leaned over to him and he tried to not think of how her shirt was clinging to her a bit more and was a bit less opaque with the water on it. She seemed to have chosen a lighter shirt to put on today, not quite white, more blueish, but distracting as ever. She was also having an issue not looking at his perfectly white shirt that should have been under a suit jacket, had he not have taken it off before getting in the water. They both tore their eyes away from the other person's wet cloths and looked at the stone.

"Doctor." She practically breathed as she reached out on finger to touch it. "It's lovely. That's what we're steeping on then?" She asked feeling its softness. It was well eroded and just a bit different than anything on earth. The light refracted differently inside.

He smiled at her, her bangs were dripping wet and the bright red pointed and accented her green eyes. "Yeah." He said closing his hand around the stone and standing up. "I think we should head back and get you out of those cloths." She gave him a look that said 'I can do that myself thank you', and he realized what that could sound, like turning pink. "I meant you're all wet." He said not making her look get any better. In fact all it was doing was making him even redder. "I mean, you need to change into dry cloths before you get sick.

"That's better, Spaceman." She said laughing as they helped each other up and walked back to the town. The sun was setting over the city as they finally reached the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked it and they went to their perspective rooms to change. They had been talking all the way down and then it dissolved into silence. There was a moment when both could do nothing but think. What did their actions in the past few days mean for their relationship? Why did it happen? What was changing? Though the first thought that came was, _'Is it really all that bad?'_ There wasn't time to worry now though, they had plenty of time to do that later. After all, it didn't take long to change cloths, and style your hair.

Donna had chosen a slightly low cut royal blue silk gown that went to the floor and a fluffy mint green bathrobe. She wasn't going to sleep, but it was very comfortable for lounging about in. However, she didn't have many suitable night gowns to wonder around the TARDIS in anymore, Shaun had decided he didn't want them, though she'd never quite disliked that. It made her feel so lovely when she walked out in one and he ogled her. She realized it wasn't brilliant with the doctor though. She walked around until she could him, though it didn't take long as she had guessed he would be in the control room and he was. She smiled and walked over to him as he played with the controls and took them into the vortex safely, though she'd had to hold on a bit. "Still shaky?" She more observed than asked, in a teasing tone as well.

"It makes it more fun!" he said smiling at her and coming over to wrap his arms around her. She felt her stomach flip, not that it hadn't done that for a very long time when he was around. It seemed more prevalent now, though.

"Whatever you say, Alien boy." She said planting a peck on his lips like she always had. It was always just to prove she didn't feel anything, the problem was, the instant they touched lips there was a shock through her that made her hearts flutter.

"Glad to have you home! Are you sad you left?" He asked hugging her and holding her just a little, enjoying the feel of her, and the look of her being back home. He could smell her hair from where he was and it smelled delicious. It was warm and he felt his heart warm as his stomach fluttered at her contact.

"No. It hurt; I'm not saying it didn't. It had been coming for a while. After all this, I missed you too much." She said. He happily laid a kiss on her head and breathed in before finally letting her out of the hug. "All right, what shall we do now?" He asked excitedly.

"Why not just sit and talk?" She asked pointing to the corridor that lead to their rooms and the library.

"That sounds perfect!" He said happily and took her hand as they walked to the hall. When they passed her door she looked back to it.

"You know, there's a really comfy chair in my room." She said offering, shrugging and pointing to her door. He nodded not getting it.

"Yeah, it does." He said clearly not getting it, or why they were stopped.

"We could sit in there." She said spelling it out for him. His eyes went wide and his mouth want into an understanding 'oh'.

"All right!" He said nodding and they walked in and sat down and talked for hours. It was a great night. He loved that she could now stay up with him; keep him company so he didn't get lonely. It felt like he would never be lonely again, there was so much promise in this situation. He just hoped it would never end.

_Then just like now, we can stay. We're just 2 friends, 2 good friends. 2 best friends. sharing a wonderful one short One Short Day_

* * *

_Thank yous:_

_woolSmynx: I'm so glad you liked it ^_^ I tried to make him unlikable, thanks to the song. Gald you liked the kiss, it was so much fun to write! ^_^  
_


	7. Chapter 7: If I Die Young

_A/N: Ok so… I'm not adding the M chapters I thought I would… I'm writing them and if you want to see them I'm going to post a companion story that has those in it, and only those chapters. They will have the part of the story they belong in. That'll probably be posting in December just so I can keep this one moving. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait… A bit sad at points, but I like it all in all. Longest chapter yet too! YAYA ^_^_

_THE COUNTER!_

_This Chapter count brings the NANOWRIMO count to:_

_27,251/50,000_

**_ONLY: 22,749 to go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: If I Die Young**

_If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

After a few weeks of them simply running around with no danger Donna was starting to believe the doctor was intentionally trying to keep as out of trouble as he could. He was amazingly not attracting it to him and she was getting suspicious that perhaps he was just hiding it from her, which would make no sense. The Doctor was also starting to worry, though his worry was that the universe was planning on hitting him with something big in the next few days that would kill him quite a bit. That didn't stop him from traveling though or Donna from eying him and asking where all the danger had gone.

They landed on a planet that, once again seemed to be very quiet. "I'm starting to think your picking out the most peaceful places in the universe for a reason!" she teased him looking around at the sleepy, crowded street.

"Well, trouble usually finds _me_ I don't usually have to look for it!" He defended holding up his hands in defeat. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand kissing his lips. Every time she did that she started to feel more and more for him, but it wasn't really giving her a reason to stop, it was just making it more worth it to kiss him.

"Aww, it's all alright. At least we're not scared for our lives." She said smiling as he started walking with her.

"Yeah, that's nice." He said as they walked exploring the area. He'd put it on random auto-pilot this time so neither knew where they were. They walked through town until they found some trees. "A Forest." He said slyly. Things always happened in frosts, it was always easy to find excitement there.

She looked excited until there was a scream in it. They looked back at the locals, who all seemed not to notice. They looked at each other and both nodded running though the forest. Donna was increasingly glad with every step that she had not worn the heels she had been thinking of. After a while of running towards the scream they stopped looking around. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned around looking for some sign of what was going on. He motioned Donna to come behind him, which she did, and they started to walk towards where the Sonic was telling him to. After a few more steps they bumped into an invisible wall. The Doctor crinkled his eyebrows. "What?" he said tapping the screwdriver on his hand and turning around before bumping into another wall. "What?" He exclaimed again more confused. He turned to another side and walked into another wall. "What?" He exclaimed again looking at Donna.

"What is it Doctor? What's going on?" She asked looking at him and rolling her eyes.

"We're trapped." He said confused looking at the sonic.

"What do you mean we're trapped?" She asked "How can we be trapped? I thought your sonic thing could detect traps!" She exclaimed before pounding on the sides of the one way force-feild.

"It should be able to, but… but it didn't!" He said looking around confused before hearing voices. He shushed her and her pounding.

"Don't you shush me, Martian boy! You get your skinny little Alien arse and that buzzy sonic….. thing of your working on a way to get us out of this force field right now or I swear I'll…." Donna ranted before being cut off by a high society sounding voice.

"My that is a loud voice you have, my dear." The man said looking Donna over as if she were a piece of meat making the doctor shift in front of her slightly more. It didn't bother Donna though, if anything it made her fight harder that she was being objectified.

"Yeah, and it gets louder! Now GET US OUT!" she yelled at him though the doctor was trying to make her relax. He didn't like the way this man was looking at her or that his sonic hadn't found the trap. Had they found a way to inhibit sonic readings?

"I have every intention to." He said nodding to the soldiers around him who all went around them and walked into the cell grabbing them.

"Don't fight Donna." He said, though he was struggling a little, it wasn't, much in his instincts to go down without a fight. He didn't have much control in the situation and it almost scared him, in fact, it scared him a lot. She looked at him like he was mad but accepted and stopped warring. Once the guards felt they had them in check the man lowered the shields.

"Take them to the facility." The man said and turned away as the guards nodded. "Oh and, don't worry about trying the sonic you have, we've got… precautions in place." He said cryptically before fully walking off and leaving them with the guards.

"Soo, where are we going?" The Doctor asked to a nameless prisoner who just looked at him. "Oh come on, he said facility! What kind of facility?" He asked trying to get information, but the guards said nothing. "You know I can talk all day if I have to, I'm quite good at that." He said more warning than threatening.

"He can too, I'll attest to that." Donna said looking at the men grabbing her. The Doctor was a head of her, but she could tell he really didn't like not knowing what was happening to her. She could see him visibly relax when she talked. When he was relaxed he though better, which made her talking a good thing. "I've traveled with him for a long time now, he never stops talking." She teased trying to lighten the situation for him. It worked a little, knowing that she was ok enough to banter with him. If he couldn't use his sonic, at least he could know she was alright.

"Oh you know you love it!" He teased back ignoring the guards as they walked bound to their guards.

"Oh I never said I didn't like it, just that it happens." She teased until she saw something that silenced her. The Doctor had obviously seen it too from his lack of response. There in front of them was a looming grey building that had almost no windows and a dismal exterior. "Cheery." She muttered as she was pulled up beside the Doctor. He looked over hearing her voice so close and smiled at her.

"The Prisoners will be sedated." One guard said from behind him and he looked panicked. He started to fight again and he could see Donna doing the same.

"No! No. No No No!" He said trying to fight. It wasn't working and soon he felt a small puncture in his shoulder and heard the release of two sedatives, one for him and one for Donna. He fought and tussled frantically trying to get to Donna before they were both knocked out.

A while later, how much longer he couldn't tell, he woke up in a cell. He jumped up and looked frantically around for his best friend. "Donna? Donna?" He pleaded with the cell not seeing her. He'd never been locked up without his companion when they had been computed together before. After a few seconds and some frantic shouts, growing louder with each repetition of her name, he heard a groan. He sprinted to the bars grabbing them and looking out at her. They had changed her cloths, he didn't know why; he was still in his though. She had gone from a pants suit to some kind of thin white dress.

Donna got up groaning again feeling the different cloths. "Doctor where are you?" She asked looking around the room for him. "And why have I changed clothes?" She asked the empty cell looking for him frantically knowing she'd heard his voice.

"I'm over here Donna; they're keeping up across from each other!" He said noticing the large slit in her skirt that went all the way up to her hip and was lined in gold. She would not be happy with that at all. She crawled to the bars and he noticed that her other side was slit the same way and the dress was very low cut leaving little of her bust actually covered.

"Why?" She asked looking at him. "And why do _you _get to keep your clothes?" She asked looking down at her less than covered body not pleased with the practically transparent dress with little in the way of underwear underneath, and certainly nothing on her bust. He found he was having trouble pulling his eyes away from her well shaped bust, it was quite worth admiring. She noticed and covered it blushing. "Oi, watch it spaceman!" She said making him come back to the world of the waking.

"I don't know, but I'll find out, I promise!" He said just as some guards and the man walked in again. The man motioned that the prisoners be brought and they were both grasped and brought fighting and screaming into a large room. They were handcuffed to two separate wooden boards as the man in charge form the forest stood in front of them. "What do you want with us?" The Doctor asked unhappy seeing the lustful longing look in the man's eyes. It had been enhanced from the forest, probably from the dress they had thrust her in.

"You changed my cloths you little git! If I could move I'd rip you apart limb from limb." The threatened him struggling with the chains on her wrists. The Doctor could once again see the time lady in her, her ginger hair looking like fire as she fought against her bonds. If he hadn't been so petrified about what was going to happen to Donna, he would have been very proud, and more than a little attracted to her, though he wouldn't admit that.

"Oh you can't do that, I have a proposition for you." He said walking far too close to Donna for the Doctor liking.

"You let us go and we don't demolish this place, and whatever it's up to?" she asked again making the doctor smile, or it would have if he hadn't been watching this new man's hands.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked glaring his Oncoming Storm glare at the man before him. A man that defiantly shrank a little, and got a scared look in his eye, when he saw the oh so powerful glare. That, of course, made the doctor quite happy with himself. He loved it when the bad guys were afraid of him.

"How horrible of me not to introduce myself." The man said trying to go back to his suave overconfident tone, which was hard with the Doctor pulling that look on him. "I Jeshek Ulmuka. I I want you to be my Queen." He said running a hand up the slit in the Dress he'd had put on Donna. The Doctor instantly started to fight for all he was worth against the restraints. No one was to EVER touch Donna like that without her permission. Donna was struck with fear before regaining herself and spitting at him.

"Not a chance!" She growled noticing the Doctor fighting to her to her and gaining strength from her protectiveness of her. She loved him so much at that moment, for wanted to keep her safe. She finally had to admit it to herself. She'd known it was coming, but did it have to be a such a horrible time?

"But you haven't even heard my offer." He said fake pouting and motioning dome guards to go for the Doctor, he was still afraid of the man in chains. "You see, I'll let your friend free and keep you both safe on one condition, you marry me." The man said still running his hand on Donna after her little spit. He didn't mind, he liked women with spirit, it made breaking them that much more fun.

"And how about I say no! What then?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. He stepped off a little which made the Doctor calm a little though not much, he knew this wasn't going to be a choice, it would be a force.

"Well then you both die." He said. That didn't frighten them too much, he didn't particularly want either of them to regenerate, and he certainly didn't want them to see, but as long as they did it right it would be fine. "No don't worry about yourself flower," the man said brushing a hand against Donna's cheek making both of them growl at Jeshek "For you it'll be quick, instantaneous actually, but your friend will be slow, and painful." He said and the Doctor's heart broke. He'd have to lose her again. If she died with no time for the regeneration process to start, she wouldn't regenerate, she'd just die.

"No!" the Doctor couldn't keep himself from shouting at them making the guards come in closer.

"I-I…Can I think?" She asked realizing she was missing something. "Can I at least talk to him, say goodbye and all?" She asked looking over at the Doctor's frantic face and wanting nothing more than to just hold him and tell him it would all be ok. She could regenerate now, and he always could, where would be the problem. Sure regenerating here wasn't a great idea, but still.

"I'll give you one hour! Then we come for you and you decide!" He said before walking out of the room and into another leaving the guards to take them back to their cells, though this time they were both put into one cell. The instant the guards left they were at each others' sides and he had his hands around her before pulling back and checking her over, trying to do so with a medical eye and not one of lust at the thin clothing.

"Donna, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Is everything ok." He asked her frantically making her smile at him and hold back a laugh.

"Doctor I'm fine." She said "But, I can't marry him." She said honestly looking him in the eyes and hoping he'd see why. It wasn't just Shaun or her love of traveling, it was him.

"No I know that, but Donna we don't have a choice. You'll die." He said trying to think. No sonic, no weapons, no way to talk, what would they do?

"I'll regenerate!" She said as if it were obvious. "Just like you did."

"No you won't." He said shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"Why not! I'm a Time Lord." She said not knowing all the rules.

"If a Time Lord Dies before the regeneration process has a chance to start you don't regenerate, you just die!" He said frightened trying to get her to understand. He didn't want to be alone again, and he couldn't lose her. She was one of his people now, he wasn't alone anymore. Besides all that, he loved her more than he knew what to do with. He didn't know if he knew how to function without her anymore. He certainly hadn't done a very good job when he was traveling alone. She was the only one who knew how to handle him, to keep him in control. She wasn't afraid to smack him when he deserved it and kiss him when he didn't deserve anything. She was his solace and his greatest hope, he couldn't live without her, he didn't know how.

"So, I'll just die?" she said as it set in. He nodded to her not saying a word, not even looking at her. "I can't marry him." She said again more strongly this time. She was coping out. If she had to die, she'd die, but she wouldn't marry him.

"Donna save yourself. They'll let me go and I can bring the TARDIS and…." He started before being cut off by her strong voice.

"We can't know that! That Jeshak or whatever didn't seem much like a man of his word to me." She said and he nodded

"Jeshek." He corrected smirking at her a little before pulling her in to a hug and just holding her against him crying. They both had tears in their eyes. She was resigned to her fate and he was rushing through everything he could to save her, to save them both if he had a chance.

"Doctor, could… could you do me a favor?" she asked still resting her hand against his shoulder and refusing to move from the embrace. He smelled like home, he felt like home, so he was a bit cooler than she was used to, with her new physiology so was she.

"Anything." He whispered to her moving so his mouth and nose were closer to her temple so he could just hold her.

"Can you deliver some messages for me? Tell my mom I'm ok, that I was happier, that I was better here with you. That in the end, I was a better person for it." She said not even seeing the room anymore, just her thoughts. She closed her eyes and thought over who she would talk to. "Tell Shaun, that I did love him, not the way I should have, but I did." She added and all he did was nod. It was her final wishes, he couldn't interrupt that. "Tell Gramps he was brilliant and that I love him. Oh, and tell them to tell Nyres and the girls I had fun when I went." She said thinking of her friends. Her hearts ached as she spoke of all the people she loved most. She realized it wasn't everyone, they were scattered all over time and space, but she couldn't have him go say goodbye to everyone, he hated repeats. He, however would have gone anyone and done anything for her if she asked, he just wanted her to stay. She reached down his arm and he brought his hand to hold hers tightly, he wanted to be sure she was real every second they had together.

"I had so many plans, what we'd do together out here. All your plans." She mused nuzzling closer to his neck. "You know that dress I bought last week on Hexacorp? The white satin one that fades to green at the bottom?" She asked ne only nodded not trusting his mouth as the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over. "Burry me that." She said getting to how she wanted to be buried now. "I don't care about the box, though I'd like a blue lining, TARDIS blue." She said smiling at the impossible box. She wanted it with her, even in death she had to go too long not remembering it, just dreaming of it. Now she wouldn't be without it for a moment if she had a choice. "I love roses; can you put a few in with me?" She requested smiling at the memory of the soft touch of a rose and a smell of it. She'd never fell that again.

"I'll fill it full." He promised weakly to her squeezing her hand tighter and holding her closer as tears ran down his cheeks.

She sniffed as she cried with him. "Thanks." She whispered. "I don't want to be buried, just put me out in the river in my box, and send me off with the words of a love song." She said thinking she was finished, then she remembered these were her list of instructions and she had one more person to leave instructions on how to live for."One last thing." She said finally pulling back to look him in the eyes he turned his gaze to the floor as she looked at him. "Look me in the eye Doctor, this is important!" she insisted to him.

"I… I'm so sorry." He said looking up at her seeing how broken they both were over this. She almost wished she could stop, but this was probably the most important part, so she had to go through with it.

"Doctor, don't stop with me." She said strongly and it surprised him making him look at her confused. She almost had to laugh at that look, she'd miss that look, well she wouldn't really she'd be dead, she hoped there was a heaven though, then she could at least watch over him a little. "Move on, take another girl, travel with her, and show her the wonders. Find a new best mate! Fall in love. Don't dwell on Rose your whole life, but don't forget us either." She said

"I could never forget you." He promised.

"I know, but promise me you'll keep saving us humans, don't give up on us, even in our most stupid of times. She said to him putting a hand up to run it down his cheek. Her thumb stroked his sharp cheekbones and the rest of her cool hand rested over his jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "I'm sorry Doctor, I tried not to, but I… I… you know the truth." She said honestly looking in his eyes she couldn't say those words, it wasn't right, and it didn't need to be said. She was sure he knew. He flashed from looking at her arm to looking right in her eyes. He was elated, he was heartbroken, and he just wanted more time. He could tell their hour was almost up. They didn't have long left and he could hear them coming for her. "You're heart, the way to look at me, the way you love everything. You're intelligence and know it all ways that come with a childish glint. I know this is a bad time to admit it, and I can't say it, but it doesn't need to be said." She finished looking at him with all the love in the world. She knew he didn't do love, he didn't say it. He loved, he'd had a family once after all, but he didn't show it anymore, he was too afraid to. She didn't need to hear it honestly, she was sure he loved her too.

He looked torn; she was giving him an out of saying it. Here was a woman who had wanted to be married forever. She was forceful in love and passionate. She connected and held on when she loved someone. She would pull them into loving her, they would have no choice but to say it and act it. "Yes it does, Donna Noble…. I love you." He said and he kissed her, it was short but full of all the passion he held for this perfect woman.

"Oh Doctor." She said kissing him back and running her hand over his face. Before she could say it back the guards entered and they had Jeshek stood in front of their cell.

"I'll have you choice now, Beauty." He demanded seeing them in an intimate position and not looking pleased.

"I could never marry you, even if I have to die." She said standing up and looking at him defiantly. The Doctor stood behind her trying to find a way to save her. He'd just told her he loved her, he'd admitted it for the first time in nearly 100 years. He couldn't let her die now.

"If you must." He said flippantly as the guards rushed in. Half pulled Donna out and half held the Doctor back. The Doctor was warring against it for all he was worth and some of the guards on Donna had to go to him. The Doctor was ready to fight; Donna was resigned to her fate. It was hard to tell Donna to fight when the most spirited person in the universe had just resigned to being ended.

Soon it was over and the doctor was left to bang and scream against the doors. He pulled out his sonic out of habit and realized it was useless. He threw it all the wall which hit the button for a second. Suddenly the door budged. "No." he said narrowing his eyes. They knew he had a sonic, _they_ had told him it was useless. They had left it with him, they had bluffed, and he had been too distracted to call it. He rushed to the sonic and pointed it at the door sonicing it and it popped right open. "Oh you brilliant thing!" HE exclaimed kissing the sonic. He could save his Donna. He rushed through the cell bars and down to the door separating him from the rest of the area and the place they'd taken them when they had had their first official meeting with Jeshek. He soniced that one too and once again it flew open to him. That meant they hadn't invented the sonic resistant technology. They were just scavengers. He smirked, they had read him wrong, and worse than that, they had made him angry _and _threatened his Donna, they were very, very dead.

In minutes he was to the room where they were planning on carrying out the execution. Jeshek was in his last attempts to pursued Donna to change her mind when the Doctor threw open the door. "How… How did you?" He stuttered "Guards!" he ordered.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." The doctor said holding up the sonic and noticing the way they'd been planning on hurting Donna. It was a simple high powered laser, but it would be strong enough to slice through her in one shot. The way to aim It was very easy to control though, and he knew how. He pressed the button again and the laser swung to point at Jeshek. "You see, they move and I shoot." He threatened. He hated guns, but for Donna he'd make an exception. The truth was though he was bluffing just like they had been, he could work the aiming system easy, but he couldn't make it fire, that was impossible. He saw her looking confused and he made a note to explain it to her later.

"Stand down!" Jeshek yelled frantically to the guards, who all followed orders.

"Now, I'm just going to get Donna out of these bonds and walk out. All right." He said narrowing his eyes and chasseing over to Donna before the man could answer.

Jeshek looked over at the gun and nodded. "Yeah, ok!" He said as the Doctor unlatched Donna and helped her down. They walked out the door not looking back and once outside ran through the halls and out of the building. They heard the guards behind them and ran faster. He reached over and grabbed her hand smiling at her.

"How did you do it?" Donna asked looking over at him incredulous.

"Run now, talk later." He said though he had his eyes on her adoringly. She was back with him, he was whole again.

"Right." She said nodding and smiling at him feeling much more complete again as well. After a bit of searching they found the door. The guards were still chasing them when they ran out the door and through the forest. "Doctor what about the traps?" She asked.

He looked was looking down at the ground and looked up at her for a fraction of a second. "If you look, there's a disruption of the ground where the felid is, it's impossible to make fully invisible. He said pointing to some ground where there was a difference. Minutes later, two exhausted people ran out into the street and caught their breath. The guards had stopped, though neither could remember when they stopped hearing the boots fallowing them.

"What was the place? How did you get out? What about the scream?" she asked some of the millions of questions that were zooming though her head.

"We can't stop yet." He said lacing arms with her and starting back to the TARDIS. "That place was a scavenger set up; the forest had a perception filter around it, that's why we only heard the scream after we walked in." He explained connecting the dots as they walked. "It's a bit like Torchwood, gathering and studying alien technology." He explained.

"That explains why they had anti-sonic technology without having cars." She said nodding.

"Well, cars are a very human technology." He said but put his hand up in the air at her glare and finished with "I see your point." He said and she swatted him anyways, lightly though and more lovingly. She laced her arm through his again and they started back to their walk to the TARDIS trying not to draw attention.

"That doesn't explain how you got out. Or why we're not going back to figure out who screamed." She said looking at him and waiting for an explanation.

"They didn't have anti sonic technology everywhere, just the force-fields. The doors and locks, they were all basic and not advanced at all. They were simple, like a normal door. As was the aiming system on the laser." He explained and she nodded.

"So you could have shot the laser then?" She asked him curiously as they spotted the TARDIS.

"No, that was a bluff, but they weren't advanced enough to know that." He said as they both looked longingly at the TARDIS. They just wanted to get into the vortex and go sit in the library. Talk and hold each other. She laughed at him as he unlocked the doors. She went over and sat on the jump seat. She'd just had the most emotionally draining experience since her memories were drained; she needed to relax a bit. "As for the scream!" He said before she could ask making her smirk at how well he knew her. He went to a storage case and pulled out a big instrument. "Ta Da!" He said turning it on. And it elicited a scream identical to the one they had heard, only louder as it was closer.

"Oi, turn it off!" she yelled overtop and he relented. "So that's it then?" She asked looking at the thing in his hands.

"As soon as I knew what they were, I knew what had happened. The very first radar used to detect new alien tech made the strangest noise. It sounded like a human scream, but because of the way the parts worked, they had to keep the noise. Oh, it's all fixed now, but since they are scavengers they only got the discarded version. He put it away and walked over to the panel. There was silence between them and the TARIDs shook at take off and entry into the vortex. Then he walked over and sat next to her on the seat pulling her against him and practically into her lap.

"You know, you're strong for a skinny piece of Alien nothing." She exclaimed as she was pulled onto his lap.

"Blame it on the running." He said joking and kissing her temple, holding her.

She laughed for a moment but she still felt the strain of losing him. She still felt like she was about to die. "So, there was nothing there."

"Nope, just a scanner." He said looking in her face drowning in the emeralds that were the doors to her soul. He needed that. He needed to know she was real.

"I almost died." She said still stunned. "You just barely managed to save me." She said looking into his eyes desperately.

"Does that mean you want to leave?" He asked petrified she would say yes. He didn't get an answer to that though, not in words at least. Instead she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her meeting his lips strongly. They were both opened mouthed and he instantly wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her back snaking a tongue into her mouth. She responded with her tongue and they dances around each other exploring everything trying. It was as if they were trying to be sure every part of the other was still real, still there. After a few moment she slid one hand down from his cheek and trailed her nails over the fabric of his suit reaching to unbutton his jacked. She succeeded quickly and slipped the other hand down to help her first push it off his shoulders. He trailed his hands to her weist and played with the slits in her dress and she un-tucked his shirt running a nail over the skin she found underneath. He pulled back and gasped at the sharp, tickling scrape of her nail. It was intoxicating him. "I love you." He said breathlessly looking at her, though lust was flavoring his voice completely.

"I love you too, Doctor!" she said kissing him again just as passionately, but much shorter so that they could take a second to look at each other. The Donna stood up and changed position so that she was straddling the Doctor. He held her hips so she didn't lose balance on him. The stress she was wearing let her legs poke out and her skin was showing pale in the TARDIS. The Cheeky TARDIS dimmed the lights for them and they doth shot a look at the consol, but were amused. "I think she wants a show." Donna said kissing the Doctor and pulling at his tie.

"I agree. You're room or mine?" He asked with dark eyes and one hand slipped down the run over the exposed skin of her leg.

"Oh definitely mine." She said standing and pulling him up. "It's much closer." She said as he crashed their lips together again and walked her off to her room. No sleeping was had that night.

_The ballad of a dove Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_

* * *

_Reviews are nice! I have a few! Thank You!_

_woolSmynx: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you loved the Witched chap! I'm Obesessed! I will be Elphaba some day LOL. Yeah with as often as he mentions Barcelona I'm amazed more people haven't! _

_drwhofangirl591: Yeah the food fight was fun. Shaun is... well anythign I say would be a Spoiler so I'm pulling a River and just saying "Spoilers" _;-P_ Glad you enjoy it!  
_


	8. Chapter 8:Ordinary Day

_A/n: Ok so here it is! It's kind of in your face what I'm going to do, but I wanted to do it! It was an intriguing Idea I had. I'm not sure I like it, but it will do! Oh AND! I'm thinking of changing the name of the fic to "Finding the Fire" It's the actual name on NaNoWriMo... What do you think? And I have a cover if anyone feels like seeing it. I get a request, even one, and I'll post it in the A/N for the next chap or on my profile or something!_

_THE COUNTER!_

_This Chapter count brings the NANOWRIMO count to:_

_30,472/50,000_

**_ONLY: 19,528 to go!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ordinary Day**

_And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize That everyday he finds Just what he's looking for, Like a shooting star he shines. He said take my hand, Live while you can_

Donna woke up a few hours after she'd fallen asleep still in the arms of a sleeping Doctor. She had to smirk at that. He was never living down the fact that she had woken up before him. She kissed him lightly to be sure not to wake him. Then she got up holding a sheet to her chest and got dressed, in real cloths and not her new "dress", before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She was hungry, and she was positive he would be too when he woke up. She took one last look back before walking into the kitchen; which had been, inexplicably, moved to right next to the bedroom. Donna really couldn't help thinking the TARDIS was playing at something, which was quite funny to her. When she stopped musing she headed to the kitchen to see what food they had, there was nothing.

She sighed, they would need to go shopping, shopping always turned into some of their most dangerous situations. She sighed and looked through the closets and finally found two Satsumas. That would hold them over until they could: go shopping, get into immense trouble, save the world, and make lunch when they get back to the TARDIS. She started peeling the fruits in the counter. She pulled down two plates and pulled one apart putting it on the plate than starting to peel the other one. Then she felt a pair of eyes on her, she could feel the Doctor in the room, smell him, like the doctor had always said he could smell the master. She smirked but ignored it, he knew she could tell he was in the room. He walked up to her and cleared her hair to the side placing a chaste kiss to the back of her neck and held her close. Shivers ran tantalizingly up and down her spine, but she ignored them. "We're out of food." She tossed over her shoulder.

He smirked looking at the plated. "Then what's that?" He asked motioning to the plates but not moving his arms from around her waist.

She split up the last fruit and responded "It's a Satsuma." matter-of-factly.

The Doctor smirked, oh it would! "A Satsuma doesn't that just some the world up, you go through everything and right there tucked in the back is one bleeding Satsuma." He joked, she wouldn't get it, but some memory still reimagining from when he was with Rose. So she smirked for him, to humor him. He was very grateful for that. "So do we have to go shopping?" He whined stealing a piece of Satsuma off one of the plates. She turned around and glared at him with a plate in each hand, though he didn't move just let her spin in his arms. She huffed at him.

"Yes, but we need to eat first." She said trying to sound exasperated, but she was so amused by him it was hard to. Once someone got his attention romantically he seemed to quite enjoy showing them his attachment to them. It was like taking a companion into new territory, exploring the universe. He had the same excitement about teaching her about their new life as he had about showing her the stars. He nuzzled her neck trapping her against the counter of the TARDIS. He pulled back from her neck and sighed smiling at her.

"Will a Satsuma be enough? You know me well enough to know that I attract problems moths like a flame." He said nicking another piece of Satsuma off one of the plates, not actually sure if it was the same one.

"Oi! At the table!" She chastised which only made his smirk, but eventually after a while of glaring, he obeyed her. "Thank you!" She said walking over to the table and sitting across from him and popping a piece of Satsuma in her mouth chewing. He did the same, though he went through two pieces while she'd only had one. "Doctor, about last night." She said making his head shoot up a half a slice of Satsuma still sticking out of his mouth.

"Yes?" He said cautiously trying to sound calm, though he was a little panicked at what would come from this. He didn't want this to be a bad thing, he didn't want to ignore this or feel odd about it. It was a good thing, no, it was a great thing! He would cast it however she wanted to though.

"We really can't cover much up now, can we?" she observed before eating another slice of Satsuma and watching his reaction. He relaxed a little happy that she wasn't about to ask him to ignore it or anything he'd been so afraid of.

"No, but I'm ok with that." He said finishing up his fruit and smiling brightly at her.

"You know, I am too." She said eating more fruit a bit quicker and standing up. "Off to the market?" she offered smirking at him.

"Allons-y!"he said standing up and taking the plates putting them in the sink before heading to the consol room.

"Can I drive this time? I have better aim!" she teased walking over to the consol and resting a hand on the lever.

"It's my TARDIS! You can _help_." He said walking over and taking over controls. "And I have perfect aim! I just hate hitting the designated mark." He defended

"Yes well, I can land her in the right time period." She returned but took her place as the second driver this time.

"Landing on point is so expected." He teased back and took his place at the consol starting it up. "So earth or some other place?" He asked knowing there were good groceries out in the galaxy.

"Is that even a question?" She asked knowing he knew the answer and had no reason to ask her.

"Well, I thought I'd be polite." He said putting in the coordinates for a planet she'd yet to see, but had fantastic food, or at least food familiar enough to make you want to eat it.

She rolled her eyes at his response and just started pressing her buttons. They danced around each other piloting together and managed to stay upright upon exiting the vortex and landing on the planet. "So where are we?"She asked trying to glimpse a look at the screen.

He pulled it away smirking. "No, no, no! No peaking." He said taking her hand and pulling her out the doors. When they stepped out they glimpsed a beautiful city with grassy hills behind it. It looked like it could be a village from the Amazon, which worked well with the tropical appearance of the other, non grassy, side of the city. However, there were huge amounts of far advanced technology. "Welcome to Asgard!" He said smiling waving his arm out to show her.

"Oh, Doctor!" She said looking around utterly elated. He knew that he was destined to come here again, but the instant River had mentioned it he had instantly thought of Donna. At the time it just hadn't worked, but now he knew he had to.

"Come one then!" He said excitedly taking her hand and running to the shops. "We need to finish shopping before something happens." He said pulling her to the food stands. They picked up all the food they would need and ran it back to the TARDIS. However, Donna wanted to go shopping and the Doctor thought a picnic might be nice. So they packed a basket and walked out the doors. Donna danced up and down the store stalls looking at piece after piece. The Doctor watched amused as she picked up odd things and trying to convince the Doctor to get them. Most times it almost worked, but he did fold on a purple scarf that had color changing strands weaving through it. It looked beautiful on her. Something she didn't tell him was that it changed color on mood.

After a few hours they headed to the fields for some lunch. They ate happily and then went for a walk through the forest. "Well a full day, how did that happen?" Donna said holding his hand and walking though the woods.

"Oh no no no don't…." he never managed to finish that statement, the fell through a trap in the woods. The Earth fell from beneath them and they fell down deep into the darkness; a hole in the earth. "Jinx it." He finished from the hard ground beneath him. "Are you all right Donna?" He asked sitting up and feeling some pains that would most defiantly turn into bruises, but he was more worried about her right now.

"Fine, I'm fine, just a few bumps." She said rubbing a few of the impact spots and looking up. "Well, we're not getting out that way!" She observed before looking over at him.

He looked around surveying around him. There were a few corridors around them, but they needed a light. "Well, we could choose one of them." He said nodding to the four doorways around them. He pulled out a flashlight from one of his bigger on the inside pockets.

"Where did that come from?" She asked looking amazed at the pockets. "Just how big are those things?" She asked looking to the pocket the light had just come out of. However, the pocket was about pant length and the phrasing was just too good to resist. He merely smirked and raised his eyebrows and she went beet red and covered her cheeks. "Oi! I didn't mean it like that!" She objected making him laugh.

"Sure you didn't." He said getting up and offering a hand to help her up. She grasped his hand and got up while he helped. "Which way should we go?" he asked looking around.

"Umm. How about that way?" She said pointing to a random direction seeing a large symbol at the back, though it was impossible to read form where they were standing.

"Right, that way it is!" He said pointing the light in the direction she'd chosen and started walking. As they walked Donna concentrated on the large symbol she'd seen on the wall. "Doctor, why is there a Greek letter down here?" She asked pointing to the wall where a large circular letter sat.

"What do you… oh." He said recognizing it. He knew what that meant, danger, but it was impossible. No one had survived, after the Master had died for good they were the only two left. He had made sure of that! Twice! It had to be wrong, a coincidence.

"Are you ok Doctor?" she asked seeing the fear in his eyes, which made no sense. It was just some graffiti or old cave drawing or something. It wasn't translated by the TARDIS which was weird, but she was ok with that.

"Yeah, fine." He said blinking away the thoughts. He looked over and smiled. "Shall we try to find a way out?" he asked looking down the stairs. She nodded and they walked on cautiously. They came upon another fork in the rode and this time the Doctor chose. Then Donna's foot crunched something against the ground and they heard a growl.

"What was that?" Donna asked a bit afraid looking down. Under her foot she found a skeleton of what looked like a human arm. She screamed and jumped off it and the Doctor pulled her closer.

"It's ok, it's bound to happen. It's an old cave, perhaps a burial site." He said looking at the arm then back through the tunnels swearing he heard a growl.

"Oh Great! A burial site! That's just great!" She said feaking out, though being in his arms was helping immensely.

"Shh Donna." He said putting a finger to his lips and leaning towards the place the noise came from.

"Don't you shush me, Spaceman! I know where you sleep!" She yelled at him stirring a growl from the cave again, only this one was much louder. That shut her up as she hugged him a slight bit tighter.

"Come on." He said keeping his arm around her waist and pulling her in the direction of the noise. There had once been stories of dangerous races in the ruins of the city under the earth of Asgard. Those were just stories though, weren't they? Suddenly down the corridor there was a movement. It looked like a human running down the dark hall away from them. They looked at each other and both set off at an even pace. Had the doctor not been so busy he would have noticed Donna was not only keeping up with him, but almost passing him, who was not easy for a man whose best talent was running. They came to a large open area. They looked around the area and suddenly the doors all closed.

There was movement outside the bars again and the Doctor rushed to them. "Hey!" He said to the moving shadow and Donna raced over behind him. The figure jumped back came back over. In the light of his flash light the Doctor saw a ragged and scared looking man staring back at him. Behind that man was a great tall beast that almost looked like the werewolf from the Torchwood manner.

"Why have you come to the caverns of the past?" a voice said. It sounded to come from the beast, it was originated above their heads, but it came out of the man's mouth. It didn't feel like a multiform though, more like a parasite.

"We fall here. Who are you?" The doctor responded. Donna was being amazingly quiet trying to think out what was going on but not getting it yet.

"We are the guardians of the great caverns." It said again and both stepped forward into the light for Donna and the doctor to see the deformed face of the taller creature. Now they could see both were talking at the same time though only one voice spoke. "This is a sacred place." It said looking angry.

"Well then, we'll just be off." Donna said finally talking.

"You have entered, you can never leave." It said ominously making them look at eachother.

"See that's not gonna work for us, be got stuff to do." Donna said looking at the Doctor who nodded. It was his turn to puzzle. He saw more movement in the background and looked at the monster pulling out his 3-D glasses.

"Donna." The Doctor said looking over the creature.

"You have entered, you can never leave." It repeated in the same tone as before.

"Well too bad bub! That's not happening!" She fired back to the beast not afraid anymore. She just wanted to go back to the TARDIS and have some tea and a bath. She mused that perhaps the Doctor would join her for one, or both of the activities.

"Donna." The Doctor repeated a bit more urgently making her turn her head.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly looking at him like he was insane.

"Look." He said taking the glasses off and slipping them on her face. "Void energy!" He said explaining the dots zooming around the creature. The two figures where shrouded in a halo of it. The Time Lord in Donna picked up what that meant and realized it did not belong on that world.

"What do we do?" she asked the Doctor looking at him with the glasses on. He could see her face but not her eyes, which was a bit disconcerting for him.

"We get it back of course." He said turning to the thing. "Ok, how about this? We'll stay here, and work with you as guardians!" He offered. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He said smiling trying to convince it.

"We are the only guardians. We came though the Dark to protect the caverns." It said in an emotionless tone.

"Oh but that's not true is it? You didn't make this journey on purpose." He said narrowing his eyes at it.

"That is irrelevant!" the thing said emotionlessly.

"What if I could send you home?" He asked it taking Donna's hand and ready to run if they had to.

"Impossible." It responded though this time the emotionless voice almost seemed unsure and had a hint of longing in it.

"No, Very possible, you show me where you first were when you came here and I can send you back and make sure no one _ever_ calls though again!" he said not sure if it was the truth, but it was worth a try.

The Creature looked to be examining him, with both heads and bodies, then both parts reached to the wall and the bars came up. "You will follow." It ordered taking them down to a place that looked like it had been made into a home, though not a good one.

"Where did you first step when you came here?" The doctor asked holding Donna close for good measure. The creature pointed to the wall and the doctor could see what looked like a whole in the wall, but it was only a crack. He walked over and examined it with his sonic.

"What is it Doctor?" Donna asked standing next to him looking back at the creature as it watched them with empty eyes.

"It's a crack." He said looking over the readings.

"I can see that spaceman, but what so special about it?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"No it's a crack in space and time! Right through the void and into another world." He said running a finger along it.

"Can we help?" Donna asked afraid of what could happen if they didn't.

"Yes, easily! I just need to open it fully and have him step through." The Doctor said. He spun around to the beast and waved for it to come over. "I'm going to open this crack. When I do, you step though! Quickly, you'll only have a few seconds." The Doctor explained to the beast and it's heads nodded slowly. It stood in front of the crack close to the wall and Donna was pulled to the side with the Doctor. "Ready?" The doctor asked to receive another nod. "1...2….3." He said pressing a button the his sonic and it opened to reveal a beautiful city, and on a building was the sign they'd seen back further I the tunnel. "Go!" The Doctor said, though both were enchanted by what they saw. The beast quickly stepped through, which was the first time it's done anything quickly.

"Why don't we get back to the TARDIS before something else happens?" Donna said and the Doctor nodded. They both quickly walked through the halls until they came across a door and walked though into to forest again. They navigated away and just as they left sight a man came into the light of the whole the Doctor and his companion had fallen though.

"Two Time Lords." A gruff voice observed intrigued. "One didn't start out that way though, she's all wrong!" the figure said thinking aloud to the darkness. "I'll have her." It decided strongly. "I'll have them both!" It promised the darkness before disappearing again.

_And the boy, that ordinary boy Or was it all in my head? Did he asked if I would come along It all seemed so real. But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

* * *

_Thank yous:_

_woolSmynx: Yeah... I think the scantily clad and the Doctor part was probably the most fun to make up! So far it's diffidently my favorite chapter... except maybe the first one LOL!_

_drwhofangirl591: Aww thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! It's one of my favorites too! I'm sorry I made you cry, but it was better!_

_jennyrated Anomaly: So a bit longer than tomorrow! You did a lot of reading in one day! Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked it! Near death is always fun! More much sooner this time I PROMISE!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Drops Of Jupiter

_A/N: Ok so some people asked fro the cover it's here: "http:/i175*photobucket*com/albums/w136/Elphaba444/Title*jpg" just take the stars and make them . You should get there. It's not great but it's there. I like it too It was fun to make! Ok About the Chap... I know it took waaaaay long... but I've given up on winning this year! I like it but its not happening. Just to be clear! Not giving up the story just the challenge. Now this is just frofun1 though I'll still try to update as much a is possible with my I hope you enjoy. Not so much action this chapter but this is going to be two parts... If you couldn't tell I fail at action you will now... sorry It's just not my forte. I do interpersonal not this but I'm trying I hope it's ok! I think that's all I wanted for this one... enjoy! On that means no more counter but if you want to know: 33,678  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Drops Of Jupiter**

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain__ Reminds me that there's a time to change__ Since the return from her stay on the moon_

Something that was probably about a month later, after many, many adventures of all shapes and sorts, there was a ring on the consol, loud enough to be heard in Donna's bedroom. She woke up expecting the Doctor to be in the spot next to her where he had fallen asleep. He wasn't there, but she could hear his voice coming from the other room. "Martha! How are you?" the voice rang clearly through the TARDIS halls and into her room, which the TARDIS had moved much closer to the control room than she remembered. She got up and stretched heading to the closet grabbing a light thin silk robe, she didn't have any fluffy ones anymore and they hadn't bought her one yet, and walked out to the consol room. "Hold on Martha she just got out here!" the Doctor said solemnly into the phone going over to Donna and giving her a kiss on the head, quietly as not to alert Martha to their new relationship yet, and handed her the phone. "She wants us home." He said quietly and seriously.

Donna's eyebrows knit together and she took the phone nodding putting it to her ear. "Hey, Martha! What's going on down there? Are mom and gramps ok?" She asked urgently and nervous as to what was happening. Mean while the Doctor entered the coordinates to set them off and flying.

"Wilf and Sylvia are ok for now, but UNIT and Torchwood are working on something that I think you two need in on. A few years back, there was an alien race here called the 459. They were demanding children to use as drugs. Jack took care of them, but it seems they weren't the master in the situation, just the middle man. Now we've got bigger fish to fry. They haven't asked for anything _yet_ but they've made it quite clear they intend to get what they please or come out firing." She explained hurriedly and quietly as if she were hiding it from someone. Donna listened absorbing the information and understanding it, she was a lot better with these things since she'd become a Time Lady.

"All right Martha, the Doctor's set us towards you already, we'll be there soon. Probably three minutes, though your time who knows." She said looking at the screen to see they were almost there. Martha's mind flashed the thought that they almost sounded married like that, but she left it. She was long over the Doctor, but it was still strange and almost hurtful to think that she hadn't been enough but Donna would be. Still she had to admit, Donna acted more like his wife, more comfortable telling him off and knowing how to shut him up. Martha had never been able to do that.

"All right then, see you soon!" Martha said ending the conversation and closing the phone to run back to her post. Donna walked over to the controls closing the phone and saw the Doctor dancing around.

"459? That's not a very alien name, sounds more like math to me." She said hoping the Doctor would know something. The Doctor smiled at her joke and was about to tell her to hold on when she grasped the consol for support as they started to shake. She was learning to read the TARDIS and she was a quick study.

"They're a race that got addicted to the chemical reactions that help children grow and have energy. They feed off of them keeping the children young forever, but never living." He explained. "They will go by any name they are assigned on the planet they visit for their supplies; they have almost 50 feeder planets across the galaxy." He added not liking the truth, but when people where afraid, they would do many things.

"But… Earth isnt' a feeder planet! We've never done that!" She said trying to think of a time something like that occurred. Someone would have said, or at least she hoped.

"From what Martha said that the first time was a long time ago and the second attempt was while you were up here." He said smiling at her and the fond memories.

"So what, they think they'll get more again?" She asked utterly amazed that humanity could be so stupid, letting go as the landed.

"Looks like it! Ready to go stop them?" he asked offering his arm to her. She smirked and looked down.

"I need to change, Spaceman!" She said rolling her eyes running back to the room. He watched her go, half wanting to go with her, but standing put. She changed quickly and did other preparing things as the Doctor waited impatiently. Had she not taken a shower last night she would have taken even longer, and she could already practically feel his tension and lack of patience.

"Donna! Come on!" he whined through the door. "If you don't hurry I'm coming in to get you!" He threatened just before she opened the door.

"Happy now? "She asked huffing. She had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a turquoise sweet heart low cut top with an emerald green tank top, it didn't go very high though, only enough to give her slightly more modesty than the shirt normally provided. The Doctor smiled and kissed her for a moment.

"Ecstatic! Now come on!" He said pulling her by the arm out of the TARDIS.

"Took you long enough!" Martha said standing right in front of them. "You landed ten minutes ago, what took so long?" she asked looking at them smiling just glad they were there.

"Donna wasn't dressed. It took her forever!" He said making her break her strength and run up hugging him tightly then to Donna.

"Hey Doctor." Mickey said walking up to them and offering his hand to shake smiling happy to see him, though wishing it were under better circumstances. "Good to see you back Donna." He said smiling and giving her a hug after Martha let go and the Doctor had shaken his hand.

"Martha! Mickey!" the Doctor said to both of them hugging and shaking hands respectively.

"Good to see you too." Donna greeted brightly to them both hugging them. Then behind them the commanding officer of UNIT came in to meet them.

"Doctor, Ms. Noble." He said saluting them; he'd learned from last time, one always gave notice to Donna Noble when she was in the room.

"Sir." Mickey and Martha said in unison.

"Good to see you Colonel!" the Doctor said smiling and offering his hand. The Colonel shook it before he showed them the way to the control room.

"I assume Mrs. Smith has brought you in on the current situation." The colonel he said having grown much respect for the woman and still respecting the Doctor greatly. They walked into the headquarters and went to work. The Doctor was zooming about as Donna got onto a computer to look through the files and get all the information she could. They chattered back and forth in a way and speed no one but them could keep up with. Martha and Mickey were the only ones not amazed and confused. They'd done that before too, back before the change even before the meta-crisis. They were perfect for each other, best friends. They were the only people who could keep up with the other. It only added to everyone thinking they were married though.

"Doctor I've got something!" She said pulling up a video of the last time. It was Torchwood, but it was under UNIT watch. He ran over and they started watching it. The 459 appeared on the screen and Donna's eyes went huge.

"What is that?" Mickey asked holding Martha's hand protectively. She looked over to him and gave him a smile before looking back to the screen.

"It's the 459." The Doctor said looking it over and seeing the child it had hooked up.

"It looks like a turduckin, a great alien turduckin" Donna said making the Doctor look at her funny as if to ask what. She read the look and rolled her eyes. "I'll show you later." She said going back to the footage and watching in horror hearing people actually accepting their request for 10% of the human population of children. "You're kidding!" She said shocked as the footage ended with them actually considering it. She closed out looking peeved beyond belief. "They were really thinking about handing over _children_?" she asked in disgust.

"More than that, they were ready to do it." Martha said shaking her head at her won people and how inhuman they could be. "Jack stopped them, but he had to use his own grandson to do it." She said sadly. The Doctor nodded to her agreeing with the sad tone and Donna lamented for his sacrifice and wished he hadn't had to do so.

"What we need to do is get into that building." The doctor said meaning the new meeting place, which was the same as the old from the files he'd read, in the center of London. Donna, Mickey, and Martha nodded and the Colonel motioned to another employee.

"We can get you in easily. We'll have you escorted to the building where you will have full reign. We don't want a repeat of last time." He said darkly. It was hard for many to believe, but he had to prepubescent children and he had been in the worry of the last one, he didn't want that happening again. The took them through the building where they walked to the car and all got in two jeeps, each driven by a unit soldier, though the Doctor had insisted, no guns. They were assured Torchwood would meet them there and then they were off.

It was a fair drive from UNIT to the middle of London where everything was shut off. About a mile from the site the car was parked in. The Doctor turned to Donna who already had her hand on the hande, she'd been permitted to sit on the outside this time, partially because the Doctor didn't want anyone in a uniform all too close to his Donna. It wasn't that he didn't trust Donna, or like the UNIT man, he just didn't like Donna around people in uniforms. She tended to like the uniform a bit too much, something he'd learned from experience, and though he was all for trying it again, he didn't want anyone else to.

They got out of the car and The Doctor took the walkie-talkie telling Martha they had to walk the rest of the way. Martha said she and Mickey would catch up that they were a bit farther behind because of a light and they would meet them outside the building. The Doctor accented and they were off after thanking the Driver of course. They ran for up to the building but Donna stopped in her tracks before they could get to the meeting place.

"Donna what is it? What's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hand and looking at her. She had her eyes locked past him though

"Shaun." She breathed worried about the reaction that would come from him. She honestly hadn't thought she'd see him again.

"What? Who? Where?" The Doctor asked sure she wasn't talking about Shaun as in her ex(in their minds and in everything but earth law)-husband. Donna just pointed at the tall dark man in front of the building behind the caution tape. The Doctor saw him and moved his hands to her face. "Donna I'm sorry, but you have to go past him. We're meeting Mickey and Martha in there. It'll be ok, I'll be right here the entire time, you hear me?" He assured her kissing her forehead, knowing no one who mattered was seeing them. She nodded and blinked coming back to herself.

"Yeah, 'course! Sorry." She said Breathing. "Well then! Let's go." She said taking one of his hands as he let them drop and walking towards the building again. As they drew closer Shaun turned around.

"Donna?" He asked looking at her and running to her as they were still a few steps away. Donna's hearts beat faster in fear and the Doctor glowered at him not trusting the man one bit! "Donna you've come back! I missed you so much!" He said throwing his arms around her making her tense a little her hand still in the Doctor's.

"Shaun, I'm here to…" She started but was cut off but her ex-husband.

"Have you heard about this? The children are doing that thing again. They say it's Aliens and that there's bad stuff going on. Oh but you don't care about that! Not my Donna! We'll take you home! My car is just up the rode! Everything's the same as you left it! Though, we'll have to get you new cloths again, they're all gone." Shaun prattled on as the two looked at him. "And what's this then?" he said looking to their hands.

"Shaun, Donna and I are here to help with the situation." The Doctor said looking at donna who seemed too full of so many emotions to speak.

"I haven't come back." She finally found the strength to add. He looked at the two of them astonished. "I=I'm sorry we have to go!" she said starting off but Shaun grabbed her arm not connected to the Doctor and pulled her back.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" he asked angrily.

"Ow! Stop it Shaun! You're hurting me!" Donna yelled as the Doctor looked at him threateningly making him reign himself back in.

"I'm sorry, it's just! What do you mean you're not back! What can you do here? You're just a temp! Donna, leave this to the big boys, you come home with me and we'll sort it all out." He tried to persuade her sweetly as his hand loosened on her arm and started to move lightly over her bare arm as Shaun's eyes slipped over Donna's body which Shaun observed had thinned, probably from all the running she was doing though he didn't know that. The Doctor and Donna both looked a little less than satisfied at his movements or his eyes running over her, she just felt invaded. The Doctor once again made himself known and Shaun's eyes popped back up to her face, though his hand didn't stop, it just moved up trying to get more intimate.

"I am a professional Shaun. I've been working on things like this for two years, I took a break while we were married, but this is what I do!" She said pulling away from his wandering hand not liking what was going on and stepping closer to the Doctor. "The Doctor and I… we're the ones they call in when no one else is good enough." She finished as the Doctor took the hand holding hers and wrapped it protectively around her waist making her relax and feel much safer.

"Now Donna, that's enough! You've had your fling, and I'm sure the shag was great, but you're still my wife and it's time to come home!" he insisted getting fed up and angry seeing the Doctor with his wife being all clingy.

"I'm sorry what?" The Doctor said stepping in getting angry on Donna's behalf now and glaring at the man who didn't step down this time.

"You heard Doctor Smith." He spat losing all calm in his voice all together. "She's my wife and she'd been gone long enough finding herself!" he said moving to Donna and grabbing her arm again making Donna feel like she was the rope in a game of tug-a-Donna-war.

"You have no right to order her about and talk to her like that! This is Donna noble, the most important woman in the universe! You'll do well to respect her!" He growled to the man all but ready to Deck him. "As for the Shagging remark. She may still be married to you by your standards, but that won't hold up anywhere else!" he added angry at Shaun turning what he and Donna had into a bad thing. It wasn't bad, it was beautiful and he had no right to ruin that!

"You talk like you've been out there." Shaun fought back. "You're a nutter, she's not safe with you!" he added yelling at the Doctor.

"I'm after with him than with anyone else I the world! And For your information, I have been out there, and it's amazing! I've walked among the stars and now I belong out there. I'm not human anymore Shaun, our license is null and void. It ran out the night I changed because I don't run by this world's laws anymore! So we're through." She said angrily putting her hand on the Doctor's chest to hold him back from hurting Shaun. She didn't want to see them fight and they had to get working.

"Please Donna, You're going insane! I'm not mad, just come back and fix it!" He inisisted as if she was the one who'd done something wrong. "I'm sure this thing… whatever it was, was fun. But no more talk about aliens and the universe. Come back to earth now Donna." He said patronizingly.

"Why don't you come with us instead?" The Doctor said smirking. "Come inside. Don't worry, you'll get through with us." He said and Donna could tell this wasn't a happy invitation. She turned to him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered urgently to him not understanding what he was getting at.

"I'm letting him see how brilliant you are." He said looking at her adoringly before turning back to Shaun as cold and hard as ever, letting go of Donna.

"That's one more person for you to watch out for." Donna said rolling her eyes knowing he was doing this for her pride, which she didn't care about Shaun's thoughts enough to be wounded.

"We'll all look after him, he needs to see this." He insisted and she could tell he was on fire and even she couldn't talk him out of this one. She sighed and nodded but he could tell she was going to make sure he stayed quiet and out of the way. He turned to Shaun having won and glared again. "Come on!" The Doctor said giving Shaun a look that made him follow and they walked through the crowd and under the caution tape to the next monster. They met under a great Greek symbol on the building where they found Torchwood and Martha and Mickey already there. Donna thought there was something oddly familiar about the symbol but brushed it off seeing the ever handsome Jack Harkenss and his team.

"Hello Doctor, Welcome to situation 459!" Jack said smiling at the two and noticing Shaun and remembering him as Donna's husband, though Torchwood was in the middle of figuring out a way to get that cut off without Donna around as a side project for a few of the members. This was going to be a long, long day he could already tell.

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way To see the lights all faded And that heaven is overrated? And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar And then you missed me While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_

* * *

_

Thank yous:

woolSmynx: Nope no name sorry... I was trying to be creative and I only go that much out of the one muse I managed to pin down. Yeah... I plan to use him *smirks* You're right she wouldn't like that... which is why she hasn't heard it. ^_^

drwhofangirl591: There's the cover! I hope you like it! thanks I'm glad you like the name... I think people would recognize it if I changed it... I'm glad you like the chap hope you like this one too!


End file.
